Lover Undercover
by PeaPrince
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are secret agents. They are old foes and each other's rival in job. What's going to happen when their job requires them to work together undercover? Chapter 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back... holiday is here, so I came up with new story ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot****.**

**Summary: Haruka and Michiru are secret agents. They are old foes and each other's rival in job. What's going to happen when their job requires them to work together undercover?**

* * *

"No freaking way!" The blonde threw away the case file back.

"You are an Interpol agent, Tenoh. You do not pick a case, you are chosen to do it. This is your case and assignment…" The director saw the blonde ready to retaliate and quickly cut her.

"I don't want hear anything. Take it or I will kick you out."

The blonde agent groaned and stormed out the room.

"I can't believe it! He should know that I have problem with this once he opened the file!"

"Both of you are the best, this case is big you know… stop whining and get ready for mission." Someone patted the blonde's back giving support. He took the case file and read it carefully.

"Undercover mission is your specialty, Haruka." He commented while studying the case.

"In addition, infiltration also her specialty." He smirked, looking at his friend and partner.

Haruka didn't response, instead she went to her desk and took a moment for processing this event. She was okay with the case, the problem was whom she partnered with. The blonde wasn't the type who picky about partner. This time though, was different. She got partnered with the aquanette agent Michiru Kaioh. The infiltrate expert and senior agent in department. Haruka didn't know when it started, they became rival and hate each other.

"Haruka," Mamoru, her partner pointed to the director's office. "She's here."

Haruka saw the subject of discussion stride along and entered the director's office.

"I bet her reaction will be worse than you." Mamoru chuckled. He sat on Haruka's desk, stealing some candy bars inside the drawer.

"Which side you are on?" Haruka didn't really care about what Mamoru was thinking.

"Oh, I love catfight. It's hot. Ehem, I mean, of course you."

"Just… move your ass from my desk,"

"aye aye, captain." Mamoru shrugged, salute to his partner jokingly.

Few minutes later, Mamoru witnessed the aquanette agent slammed the door shut with fury. She exchanged glances with Haruka and approached her.

"This turns out like this. I hope your cooperation, agent tenoh." Mamoru was sure if gaze could kill, Haruka would've been died by now.

"You expect no less from me, agent Kaioh. Let's be professional." Haruka flashed a cocky smile.

"I am sure the professional you mentioned is not my issue. Is it yours, agent Tenoh?"

"Like usual, you will compete with me even in the sarcasm contest,"

"Oh, I'm sorry I am not as great as you."

"Really?"

This time, Mamoru interfered.

"Both of you… have you read the file yet?"

"BUTT OUT!" Haruka and Michiru spoke at the same time. Mamoru startled, he continued anyway.

"You both will be a couple you know, I'm not sure this gonna work out if you keep fighting like this."

Haruka and Michiru went quiet. Next second they opened the case file. Michiru squeaked, Haruka cursed.

"No way,"

"Fuck this!"

Mamoru amused with the scene before him. There's something between both women that Mamoru certain would lead to more interesting situation. For the time being, he will keep them both to work out for the mission.

"Let's fix the relationship. You know what? Be friends!" Mamoru said cheerfully.

"BUTT OUT!" Again, Haruka and Michiru replied.

* * *

It has been a dark secret inside the department. The relationship between agent Kaioh and Tenoh are like oil and water. The sarcasm, scary gaze, hidden threats, pranks, competition, misunderstandings between both of them were famous in Interpol. The interesting part is no one knows how they became each other's rival like this.

"Hold the elevator." Michiru slipped inside quickly before the elevator shut.

"You are okay with this." Another occupant in there spoke. Michiru turned, caught the blonde agent holding a morning newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"I didn't notice you." Michiru turned away her gaze. Haruka appeared surprisingly different today. Usually the blonde would wear black blazer and white slacks underneath, today the agent wore black tux with a perfect black tie.

"Of course." Haruka replied uninterested.

"You look comfortable enough…" Michiru stole a glance toward Haruka, the blonde aware with the aquanette's gaze on her.

"I am on mission. The tie wasn't nice though." Haruka pulled the black tie slightly off from her neck. Michiru unconsciously licked her lips and approached the blonde agent.

"Here, let me help. You should give it some spaces for the microphone device later." Michiru stepped up.

"I think we hate each other?" Haruka's eyebrow lifted an inch.

"Oh, I still hate you. However, I want this mission to be success. I will do anything." The blonde could see determination in the cerulean eyes.

"There, done. After a brief report to director, we will go to the scene. I'll see you in an hour." The elevator opened, Michiru got off first.

"Thank you…" Haruka said. Michiru stopped and turned, looking at the blonde agent.

"For the tie… see you in hour." Haruka continued.

The elevator closed but neither of them broke the gaze with each other.

* * *

"Our mission is to infiltrate the socialite group inside a multi billionaire company. This company has its own circle socialization. This company though most likely has a secret transaction as another source of income. Weapon trading, drugs, black market the hold them all. However, it's only a mere suspicion, no concrete evidence. Got the director, earn his trust, earn his confidentiality. Be careful though, his men are everywhere." Mamoru explained before they went to the field.

"Agent Tenoh and Kaioh will be a newlywed young couple and act as weapon dealer. Firstly though, you should approach each of them, search for the head of the troupe. Because of that, you both will be a happy young couple who just moved in to the area. Join all the socialite's events no matter what are they."

"This will help you communicate with headquarter." Mamoru gave a little velvet box to Haruka.

"Wedding ring." Haruka didn't surprise.

"Great." Michiru rolled her eyes.

"They are communication device in the urgent condition though. You both each will wear it." Mamoru grinned.

"Do I need to take oath before I wear this?" Haruka laughed and gave the box to Michiru.

After Haruka and Michiru finished the preparation and got settled Mamoru threw a car key to Haruka.

"Are you ready, Mr. Tenoh and Mrs. Tenoh?" Mamoru asked.

"Why don't we get another name?" Michiru sighed, hate that she got Haruka's name as cover.

"Yeah, why not use Kaioh instead?" Haruka added with mocking tone.

"That's not what I mean!"

"Ehem!" _They both will be a death of me!_

"We have arranged everything. The first thing you googled that name, you will get a nice profile of young, bright, successful software programmer who held million dollar assets." Mamoru winked at Haruka.

Haruka still studying the car key she got from Mamoru. There's a horse symbol on it.

"Yeah, right Haruka. You got your sexy baby outside." Mamoru opened the door, revealing a yellow Ferrari parked nicely and ready to drive.

Haruka held herself from jumping around and scream happily.

"You know what? I love this undercover already."

* * *

**Your thoughts everyone? Next chapter would be the undercover mission.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Thanks for your reviews guys~ keep my spirit up! Here is the next installment ^^  
**

* * *

The yellow Ferrari moved slowly and parked under a big oak tree near the house.

"Nice security in here, there are 2 posts and double security checks before entered the estates." Haruka commented. She glanced toward the house they would reside from now on. Rather than a house, Haruka prefer to call it a mansion.

"Not bad." Haruka said.

"You're right, not bad. Here, we won't cross with each other inside." Michiru smiled, satisfied.

"Oh yeah, I agree with you." The blonde got out first, she brought 2 suitcases with her. They were equipments needed for their mission.

"This one is yours, Mrs. Tenoh." Haruka grinned, gave out one of the briefcase to Michiru. The aquanette agent took it and gasped.

"What are you doing?" Michiru found Haruka's arm circled around her waist.

"Relax, will you? We're just married and a sweet couple." The blonde replied with cocky tone. Michiru noticed the surveillance camera around the street, Haruka had calculated everything in prior.

_Okay, let's play along. If you surprise, then you lose._ Michiru made a mental note to herself.

Michiru flashed her sweetest smile and running her arm on Haruka's neck.

"Look at me, sweetheart." When Haruka looked down to her, Michiru quickly caught her lips, planted a butterfly kiss on the blonde's lips.

This time, Haruka became the one who surprised.

"You are having fun, aren't you?" The blonde whispered.

"Oh, aren't you too? Let's get inside before I do anything further." Michiru said teasingly. She opened the front door and got inside.

**Headquarter…**

Mamoru dropped his donut back. He heard everything, witnessed everything.

"Seriously? 10 minutes? They are already kissing and touching each other?" Mamoru sighed grateful at the same time. He trusted Haruka and Michiru. Both of them are the best agent, they adapt quickly.

"How is it going?" Someone sat beside Mamoru and took another headset from him.

"Nice, they both doing fine. Too fine actually, what about you, Rei?" Mamoru faced the raven haired girl detective near her.

"I double checked the members of socialite. There are 3 men that fit the profile of drug dealers. I got the files here, let's contact Tenoh and Kaioh." Rei put the disc in the hard drive then run some programs with it.

* * *

Inside the house, neither Haruka nor Michiru need to continue their act. Directly, they went separate ways and settle down their equipment in the garage.

"Listen, we must have some rules here…" Michiru has been holding thoughts about stuffs for long. The thing about living under the same roof with the blonde agent needed extra attention for boundaries and privacy. She will need much privacy.

Haruka frowned. The blonde agent continued her activities by plugged in some devices and trying to connect the communication satellite.

"Separate bedroom and I will make our schedule for us so we won't meet and using the same facility in this house. I own the right wing, you left."

"I think I don't need those schedules of yours. My body automatically avoids you, _the queen of mean_." Haruka cooed, not really looking at Michiru.

"What?" The aquanette agent didn't believe what Haruka just called her.

"Queen of mean, the owner of evil realm you can have this mansion all of them. I don't care… now, if you would help me to turn this crap on and contacts headquarter…" Haruka replied with boring tone as she threw away the optic fiber for Michiru.

"You know what? If you say, professionalism is my issue… then I think you have issue with your _attitude_." The blonde continued.

"My attitude's just fine," Michiru huffed. They both went quiet and busied themselves with the work ahead.

"We got contact from Mamoru. It's a list of suspects. One of them must be the drug dealer." Michiru printed the file and handed it to Haruka.

"There are 3 men… which one you will handle?" Haruka let Michiru chose.

"I can handle 3 of them perfectly fine."

"Okay…" Haruka shrugged off and studying the pictures more.

"We have gathering night activities tonight. It will be our premiere appearance in front of our neighbors." Haruka reminded before Michiru retreated out of the room.

"I know."

Haruka watched Michiru until she disappeared to another room. They maybe rival and disliking each other, but they trust each other's capability also. Haruka believed Michiru could do her job perfectly fine and if things turned out bad… the aquanette agent would always have her as a backup.

Michiru entered her chamber as she ready to take a nice bath. She caught a sight of a huge bath tub inside and had planned to enjoy it fully. She had gone to countless undercover missions before this, she had experiences and skills to finish this mission. However, this time totally different. The blonde agent, Haruka Tenoh is the difference. She might be forget about how they both ended up hate each other, but Michiru remembered. She remembered the incident several years ago.

_I want to forget it, no need to recall such unhappy things for now._ Michiru said to herself.

* * *

Haruka's perspective about women was general. She had encountered with many kinds of human being, especially women. This time, a woman, an agent, Michiru Kaioh, someone who had been her annoying source of distraction really pulled off her nerve until the root. Imagine she would spent entire time together with her for awhile was nightmare idea.

Or so she thought.

Tonight, her perspective changed a little. Her _distraction_ somehow had turned around to different direction the moment she saw Michiru in that dress. The agent wore a beautiful aqua dress which perfectly made she looked like different person. If only her personality going along with her beauty…

"Are you ready?" Haruka cleared her throat. The blonde found difficulty to throw away her gaze from the aquanette agent's figure.

"Do you like what you see?" Michiru didn't need to be clairvoyant for finding out where Haruka's eyes are.

"Pretty much, it suits nicely on you." The blonde calmly responded.

"You too." Michiru adjusted her wedding ring before she approached Haruka.

"I need you to be my husband the moment we step out this door." Michiru whispered.

"My pleasure."

"Let's make a deal." Michiru stopped Haruka before the blonde opened the front door.

"There will be no love or other personal feelings involved."

"Oh, that's an easy deal. Don't worry, there will be no such things." Haruka reassured, looking at Michiru the blonde offered her arm to escort her.

"Shall we?" Haruka smirked.

"I love this love hate game, don't you?" Haruka opened the door with Michiru's hand on her arm.

* * *

_**Reviews are cookies~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You are the best! Thanks for your amazing reviews guys, I'm sorry I can't reply them one by one. Here the next chapter for you. I revised this chapter and reupload it. Do not forget to read the author note in the end of the page.  
**_

* * *

The party was held on Jun Masao's place. Jun Masao was included in the list of 3 suspects as drug dealer. Haruka and Michiru would try to get as many information as they can tonight.

"I will handle the wives." Haruka said. They both still inside the car, preparing for the first mission.

"You can change the word 'handle' with 'flirt', I knew your intention." Michiru replied.

"What? Are you jealous?" The blonde shot back with mocking tone.

"No, I'm irritated. Oh, damn!" Michiru groaned. The zip on her back stucked while she put on the wire and the aquanette couldn't reach it.

"Need help?" Haruka was watching her, amused.

"No…" Michiru stubbornly refused but she gave up after hard struggle in several minutes.

"For Godsake! Yes! I need help! Just zip it back on." Michiru shifted on her seat, her back facing the blonde agent.

"What a way for asking help…" Haruka wanted Michiru to beg more.

"… please?" Michiru glared on the blonde.

"Do you have any idea how to approach Jun Masao? I heard he acts rather secretive with people." Haruka asked as she zipped the dress. She tried to control her eyes from looking more beneath those damn zips.

"He will approach me, after all he is the host." Michiru answered.

Haruka's eyebrow lifted, impressed with Michiru's confidence.

"What? You doubt me?" Michiru caught Haruka's expression on her through the rear mirror.

The blonde chuckled.

"No. I have one thing though."

Michiru turned to the blonde agent, she inspected Haruka would mock her.

"Let me handle the director." She continued.

* * *

"They know we can hear everything from here right?" Rei asked Mamoru who kept eating his potato chips. The guy only nodded and open some browsing page.

"Seriously, Mamoru… the mission's about to start!"

"I got it, I want to help Michiru facing this Jun Masao person. There's something in this guy…"

"So, you look it on google?" The raven haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Every resource would be great. Want some? I'm more worried about those two almost make out inside the car." He laughed hard. Rei blushed, Mamoru always exaggerated everything.

"They didn't…"

"I know, I know. How about a bet? I bet _after_ this mission, they will make up and… more." Mamoru threw a chip to Rei's direction. Rei didn't seem interested with his idea.

"I think they will make up _during_ the mission and more…" Rei grinned.

"It's on." Mamoru made high five with Rei.

* * *

The concept of the gathering night was more like a ball. The socialite interacted with each other through the dance floor. Each of them would exchange and paired with someone else constantly in the dance, so everyone would've known each other.

"You can dance?" Haruka wondered with the dance. _So, rich people can dance._

"You will surprise." Michiru flashed a smile. Haruka knew the smile. The smile told everyone that she could do everything related dancing, even mentioning about the history itself centuries ago.

"Okay, Mrs. Tenoh, may I have this dance?"

Michiru sighed, she would keep up with Haruka's flirt – another way to mock her – for tonight. She extended her hand to Haruka which accepted it and kissed Michiru's wedding ring.

They both caught Jun Masao on the dance floor. He was dancing with a woman who Haruka didn't recognize.

"I see Jun but not the director." Michiru said,

"Guess he's too busy."

"Let's make a way through there." Michiru whispered. They changed steps and separated. Haruka ended up with a woman who just danced with Jun Masao and Michiru got Jun Masao.

"Hello, there." Haruka opened the conversation.

"I never see your face around here." The woman frowned, although she impressed with Haruka's lead on the dance.

"Are you sure?" The blonde gave her sweetest charming smile style.

"I won't forget faces like yours." She chuckled.

"Tenoh, Tenoh Haruka. I'm new in here, just moving today." Haruka replied, she wanted to find out more about the woman before her.

"Oh, the new neighbor! I'm Kaoru, Kaoru Tanaka. My house is about 3 houses from yours. My husband is over there." Kaoru pointed out the corner of the room with her chin. There stood an over weighted man having conversation with several men who looked like bodyguards.

"I see…" Haruka smiled.

"How about _yours_?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Shoot, you find out about me." The blonde created a space for Kaoru to spin and fell into her arm perfectly.

"Everyone can guess it with this nice wedding ring around your finger." Kaoru entwined fingers with Haruka.

"Right." Haruka settled back and spotted Michiru in her left.

"Her?" Kaoru caught the hint. "She is wonderful."

Haruka shrugged, smiling. "You have no idea."

Meanwhile, the aquanette agent danced passing Haruka and Kaoru.

"Something's bothering you." The guy Michiru was dancing with, Jun Masao caught the frown forming on the beautiful face.

"Excuse me?" Michiru heard him, but she wanted to clarify whether it was statement or question.

"Don't worry, Kaoru is loyal to her husband. _Yours_ is safe." He grinned. He actually had some humor style on him. Jun Masao was 'average' man in life. The typical face that easily mixed with others, however his attitude and clothes made him stand out.

"Trust me, there are lot of things bothering me but none of them about what you just implied." Michiru politely smiled.

_He is sharp_. Michiru thought. She wanted to know more about him. Unfortunately, while she ready to throw some questions, someone's phone went buzzing.

"Oh sorry, it's mine. I expect an important call tonight. If you would excuse me, _mademoiselle_…" He excused himself out of the dance floor. Michiru witnessed him until he disappeared outside.

3 seconds after Jun Masao left her, Haruka grabbed her arm and they both began to dance with quicker tempo.

Michiru looked at the blonde. "He accepted a call. I didn't get a chance to put the device on his phone. I get him though." She decreased the distance between herself and Haruka.

"You put it on him?"

"Yes, on his wristwatch. He said it was from his wife, and I think he wouldn't dispose the tracking device in the near future, wouldn't recognize it either." Michiru smiled.

"Let's celebrate it with grand closing." Haruka said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"This." Haruka gave a signal to Michiru to jump on her after the spin. Haruka caught the aquanette agent in time just few inches above the floor.

"Great." Haruka commented.

"The dance or me?"

"What do you think?" The blonde threw back the question. Mamoru cut them just when Michiru about to retaliate.

"You two, I hate it to ruin your romantic moment… but, Jun Masao is leaving." Mamoru shouted.

"Copy that." Michiru responded first, she exchanged glances with Haruka and they headed to the car.

* * *

"The coordinate shows he's heading straight to the south. If he keeps going, he will out of the town. Mamoru, can you look some places that may be his destination?" Haruka spoke over the phone.

"The data will come in any minute." Mamoru responded.

"I know what kind of places on the south of town." Clearly, Michiru didn't seem interested with the idea.

"There are many gambling sites, mob activities, crimes obviously everywhere in the night like this. However, I noticed something in Jun Masao while I danced with him." Michiru took a pen and a piece of paper form her purse.

"He got a tattoo like this on his palm." She drew a symbol that looked like M alphabet with some ornaments above.

"It possibly related with the place he headed to, because I felt his hand, and it's new. I saw his picture 6 months ago, and there's no tattoo. Maybe because of his wife." Michiru showed it to Haruka.

"His wife?"

"There are rumors going around about Jun and his wife having problems, but from my interaction with him tonight, this guy loves his wife deeply."

Haruka tried to piece back the puzzle without taking eyes off from the road.

"Mamoru, how about the data? Can you also search for places that have M symbol in it? Anything." The blonde turned on the monitor in the car. Mamoru's face appeared in the screen, Rei also accompanied him.

"Hi, Rei." Michiru greeted her friend. Rei became the aquanette's partner often, even before this mission, she and the raven haired girl had working various missions together.

"Hi, we got the data for you. I acknowledged the symbol." Rei took over the microphone.

"It's an exclusive bar. I'll send you the coordinate soon, hopefully your guess is right." The brunette winked before they ended the transmission.

"How friendly you both." Haruka's first comment wasn't connected with the coordinate at all. Michiru rolled her eyes, avoided to answer Haruka's mention.

After an hour driving, they arrived at the coordinate. Michiru was right, it's a bar and Jun Masao's car was parked nicely outside.

"Your gut's right. So, we don't have choice but go in, right?" Haruka took his gun and badge. From the look of the bar, she knew it will allow gun even drugs in. An illegal bar.

Michiru tore her dress around her lower leg so she could move freely. Haruka capable to see the strap on Michiru's thigh, revealing a '22 caliber gun and a pocket knife.

"You bring that all along?" The blonde actually did not really looking the gun.

"It's convenience this way." She shrugged and got out from the car followed by Haruka.

"I won't enter from the front passage, let's find another way in." Haruka spotted some men guarding the door.

"No, you get in first through that door. I have an idea." Michiru whispered.

"What kind of idea?" Although the blonde already knew what method Michiru will use.

"Distraction."

* * *

_**A/N: Let me know what you think… Reviews are cookies. Sadly guys, I had a motorbike accident today. I have problem with my arm and the next updates will be in slower pace. However, I've already prepared the chapter 4 for you.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Read Author note in the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

What Michiru meant for 'distraction' was seducing strategy. Haruka had expected the aquanette to do so, she wouldn't tore her dress that way unless she already had a plan in her mind. The blonde could sneak in easily after the guards were gone.

_Jun Masao... where is he?_ Haruka tried adjusting her eyes with the darkness and her ears with the very loud music in the room.

_I wonder how people can survive inside a place like this._ Haruka dodged from several young, rich couples which looked like they were high.

"I got him." Haruka spoke over the communication device with Mamoru. He found Jun Masao sat in VIP seat with several others men.

_Looked like a business transaction, I must go to take a closer look._ Haruka scooted over her way and settled on one booth near them.

"We had a deal, Masao-san." One of the men with sunglasses said. His voice was deep and full of threat. Haruka could easily see that Jun Masao was threatened by them.

"I know, I am trying… but your request is too much… I need more time." Jun answered, Haruka noticed that the guy was shaking, intimidated.

"You've got all the time you need. Six months! Six fucking months is a very long time, you know." The more violent man replied.

"I… I need to see her. I need to make sure that she's okay. Please… after I see her, I will surely fulfill whatever you want. Just one look…" Jun Masao begged. Haruka noticed there are tears on his words.

"Are you idiot or we need to repeat this deal? You finish your job and then you can see your wife. That's our deal. Now, this is your last assignment." The violent man adjusted his sunglasses and handed an envelope to Jun Masao.

"The day after tomorrow there will be a big drug transaction. Go there and do your part."

Haruka aware it was her time to leave that place. She found a way out through the back door and called Mamoru.

"Jun Masao is not likely our suspect. He got threatened by someone to act as drug dealer." Haruka delivered a brief report to headquarter. She needed to find out who the men Jun Masao involved with.

_Where is she?_ Haruka ran back to the spot where she left Michiru. The blonde stood in awe when see a pile of collapsed men in front of aquanette agent.

_Guess they made her angry._

"Hey," Haruka grabbed Michiru's shoulder, in second the blonde got a punch on her nose and thrown away to the ground.

"FU….DGE!" Haruka cursed loudly. Michiru squeaked when she realized what she had done to her partner.

"You! I don't know it was you!" Michiru gave a hand to help Haruka, the blonde refused it with annoying glare.

"If you want to get our war into different level, at least give me a warning, we can do it on a boxing ring." Haruka groaned when she felt a blood came out from her nose.

"Shit! It fucking hurts!"

"Next time you don't sneak up on me, I have outstanding reflexes." Michiru replied, although she felt a little bit guilty toward the blonde.

"Really? You will do that when your _grandma_ touch your shoulder too?" Haruka rolled her eyes, she walked back to the car. She would surely get a nice back pain tomorrow morning and a purple nose thanks to Michiru.

"It's different, we are on a bar full of thugs and drug dealer." Michiru pouted.

"Okay, it's totally fine after you just rolled over your partner. No apologize necessary."

Michiru detected the blonde's sarcastic comment.

"You know, sometime your abusing words is unbearable?"

"Abuse? Say someone who just whacked me on the face!"

"Choose nicer words would be fine!" This time Michiru shouted.

"You know what? Even if I wrap my every damn word with stupid fucking ribbon and flower, it won't change the fact that I hate you. The same goes with you too." Haruka turned the engine on and hit the street on the night.

"… You are right." Michiru ended the conversation.

* * *

Once they were home, neither one of them speak to another. Haruka prefer to stay in the garage, doing some research about the men she just met. Michiru directly went to her chamber and shut the door, she didn't want to see the blonde's face for awhile.

"Her jerk level must reach a sky high! Who she think she is?" The aquanette agent stripped from her dress and entered the bathroom.

"Jerk! stupid temporary memories of hers should be because of her haircolor!" Michiru experienced emotion turmoil inside her heart. She couldn't help it. Everytime she saw the blonde, she reminded herself to the incident 4 years ago. The time when she just a mere trainee field agent and Haruka just transferred to the Interpol. It's not fair she was the only one who remembered.

"_Baka!_" She whispered as she felt the relief when the hot water washed her body.

**Meanwhile inside the garage…**

"She must have a personality problem… no, a personality and attitude problem…" Haruka talked to herself, she used pen and paper to draw Michiru in miniature.

"That evil queen has the bitchiness level enough to feed entire universe!" she added two horns above Michiru's head in her drawing. Haruka smiled, satisfied with her work.

She leaned on her seat and started thinking.

"I wonder, what make us like this in the first place? I'm totally sure never causing problems with her…" until midnight, Haruka was deep in thought. She fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The sound of doorbell woke the blonde early in the morning. Haruka startled at first, she walked to the front door lazily.

She was dead on her track when the aquanette agent also making her way to the door. Michiru only wore her bathing robe.

They both exchanged glances for a moment.

Michiru observed the blonde. She looked like hell, added with the purple color around her nose.

"You look terrible…" Michiru said, she checked who was ringing the doorbell.

"Looks like our neighbor comes for a visit."

"What are you doing?"

"Open the door?" Haruka answered calmly.

"You aware of your appearance right now?" Michiru pointed Haruka up and down.

"Well, you ain't better. Half naked is fine." The blonde shrugged then pulled the door open.

"Hi." Haruka found the familiar face. Kaoru Tanaka came to her house, the blonde saw the woman brought some cakes with her.

"Good morning… oh!" Kaoru noticed the purple-black bruise on Haruka's nose and the aquanette figure which ran inside immediately.

"Am I a bother?" The question made they both fell into awkward situation.

"No… No at all…. I'm sorry with this." Haruka gestured to her bruises. "We just have a rough night." The blonde continued which responded with a big 'Oh' by Kaoru.

"I understand, what a happy newlywed couple!" She smiled.

"You know… I'd love to have you in our house… but, right now the interior kinda mess up…" Haruka explained it with a lot of gestures, indicated a really long and rough night with both of them.

"It's okay… I just want to give you this. Maybe Mrs. Tenoh could stop by on my house and baking together with me and others. It was like a baking club…" She laughed, Haruka accepted the over-decorated cake while murmuring small thank you.

Kaoru then excused herself. Haruka sighed, closing the door with her left feet as her hands full handling the cake.

"It's a woman you were dancing with last night." Michiru, fully dressed now appeared in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Looks like you get invitation to her house. There, you can investigate the other wives too." Haruka bit a slice of the cake and moaned.

"This is good, you can also learn to bake a delicious cake like this."

Michiru threw something to the blonde. An icepack.

"Put it on your nose. It will reduce the swelling slowly."

"Is this the way you apologize to me?"

"Don't… start it. I'm trying to be nice here." Michiru said carefully. She didn't want another cold war.

"… You are not so bad for an evil queen." Haruka smirked. Michiru opened her mouth, not believing that the blonde mocked her again.

"That's the way for me to say thank you." The blonde continued.

* * *

**A/N - I want to know, what character you like to appear in the next chapter? it can be inner senshi or outer senshi.**

**Reviews would be nice. Also, I apologize for the last chapter didn't appear yesterday. There were some mistakes in my behalf and account. Once again, I'm deeply sorry.**

**Reviews are cookies. -peaprince**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

The situation returned back to normal for the past few days. It has been a week since both of them infiltrated to the socialite environment, aside Jun Masao there were no any meaningful development. The investigation regarding Jun Masao case reached the dead end when the team found out who the violent man belong to. He was only a branch mob, and when they wanted to dig further there was an order from higher up to stop. It seemed that the case involving more and more influencing figure in the country.

Haruka did her usual routine in the garage while Michiru cooked in the kitchen. They had been sharing chores in the house. Haruka had to do the cleaning and Michiru did cooking, since the blonde seemed unable to associate with frying pan and other kinds of kitchen set.

Mamoru teased them many times about the chores, said that her and Haruka looked like a real newlywed couple in neighborhood.

Although Michiru caught a brief blush crept on the blonde neck.

Their situation had turned better. After avoided each other for awhile, both Michiru and Haruka stated their professionalism for their job. They agreed to hold any kinds of feelings (in this case is hatred) for each other.

Michiru finished cooking their breakfast. This morning was scrambled eggs and bacon. Michiru tingled to add extra peppers on Haruka's eggs, but she didn't do it. The aquanette knew that the blonde hate spicy food and maybe this breakfast could help her in revenge.

_Come on, Michiru… how old are you? 5? Using foods as a war weapon._ Michiru thought to herself.

The senior agent stopped when she saw a suspicious shadow passing through below the counter. Curiously, she approached and ducked under it. The figures moved pass swiftly, crossing the kitchen and headed to the fridge.

Michiru jumped and screamed.

* * *

Morning chores for Haruka is doing her hobby. Taking care her sweet baby, yellow Ferrari in the garage. She had enough bantering with the aquanette agent, her sweet paradise was here, together with her baby.

The blonde closed the cap of the car and going to check the connection with headquarter. She hoped there would be any lead, whatever lead that made them closer to break the case. The faster they solve this, the faster she and Michiru separated. Not that they are in relationship or anything, but the blonde will assure she won't end up partnered with the aquanette agent anymore.

Then suddenly she heard it. The scream.

Haruka never heard Michiru's scream before, but considering there are only two of them inside the house at this moment, it'll be safe to assume that it was Michiru's scream. Haruka's thought working fast. Michiru is an agent, something that make the woman screamed hysterically like that must be enormous and dangerous.

The blonde grabbed her gun and ran inside the house toward the kitchen.

When the blonde arrived, the first thing she witnessed was Michiru. The aquanette agent was doing some kinds of weird dance Haruka never watched before. Michiru jumped, then running around, jumping again, doing triple loop.

"What the hell are you doing?" This time, Haruka lowered her gun. She didn't see any suspicious person or psycho attacking her partner.

"HARUKA! IT'S HORRIBLE! GET IT OFF ME!" Michiru did the dance again, however this time she leaped to Haruka's direction. The aquanette agent threw herself into the blonde's arm.

Reflex, Haruka caught the senior agent with confused look. Neither of them aware that Haruka was carrying Michiru with bridal style on the kitchen.

"What is horrible?" Haruka frowned, never she looked Michiru this scared.

"You know…. The hideous creature with gray fur and disgusting feet! It swamped around the kitchen and touched my skin!" Michiru replied.

Haruka imagined the creature and came up with nothing.

"I don't understand."

"IT'S A MOUSE! IT'S FREAKING A MOUSE JUST TOUCHED MY FEET! I WILL HAVE A NIGHTMARE FOR THE REST OF A WEEK!" Michiru unable to calm herself.

The blonde needed several seconds to process it. A thin smile formed on her face.

"You… are like this… just because…a little mouse?" Haruka concluded the entire incident. Michiru nodded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….!" Now the blonde laughed hardly.

"I don't see anything funny…" Michiru pouted. Then she realized where is her position right now. How could Haruka was carrying her?

"Let go of me."

"Oh yes, right. Nothing is funny." The blonde simply released her hands from Michiru, and then the aquanette agent experiencing free fall from the blonde's arm to the kitchen floor.

"Ouch! Can you do it in more gentle way?" michiru protested.

"I thought some psychos were here attacking you!" The gun went back to its holster, the blonde then sighed a relief.

"If it was them, I wouldn't be screaming… But that thing was different matter." Michiru got up from the floor.

"Whatever…" Haruka turned, her intention was going back to the garage, but Michiru's hand caught her shirt.

"Wait…" Michiru said weakly.

"Could you please… chase it away?" the sound of Michiru's voice begged… almost like a desperate plea.

"The mouse?"

"Yes… I don't want to see it… I hate it."

The blonde canceled herself from going and facing the aquanette agent. Haruka realized how much it took for Michiru to beg to her. The senior agent had lowered her pride only for asking a little favor like chasing away a mouse from Haruka. Then, this little mouse must be a really big problem for Michiru. Looking a devastated Michiru like this, the blonde felt herself unable to say no.

"Okay. I will find it." Haruka answered in much softer tone.

They both smiled for each other.

* * *

_**Okay, that's short. I felt an urge to write a drabble about Michiru and the Mouse, so here it is! I want to write more but my hand and my brain have reached the limit. I will come up with more serious chapter next week, I promise.**_

_**Reviews are cookies.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a very long time... I won't have any excuses even though I can list all of them here, but I wish this chapter will make it up.**

* * *

"This isn't very good, is it?" The blonde looked at her partner's eyes. Neither of them felt in the mood at the moment, however the situation here forced them to at least create a little distraction.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Her partner replied rather coldly but obviously her sight fixed firmly to the blonde.

"I was just trying to help?" Now the blonde's voice sounded cocky. This what they both needed. Talk. The blonde wanted her partner to aim the gun somewhere but her head.

"It doesn't work, and… I'm not damsel in distress you know. In fact, _I am_ your senior. So, no…. your help is unnecessary. _Thanks anyway."_

"You are welcome." Haruka murmured.

"What the hell you both chit chat about?! Don't you understand the situation right now?!" Another harsh voice angrily spat directly into the blonde's ear. Irritated, she turned her head a little to face the person.

"Gimme a break, you are holding my head at your gun point and I don't deserve a little conversation?" The blonde groaned.

Yes, she currently is facing a hostage situation while a man threatened to blow her brain matter up if her partner, the annoying aquanette agent didn't put her gun down.

_Damn me and damn her if I got myself killed by this jerk_. Haruka thought.

"See? Who is the damsel now?" Michiru was chuckling, amused. Haruka rolled her eyes, annoyed with her partner and the jerk behind her.

"Shut up both of you!" The furious man grabbed Haruka's neck tightly. That time, the blonde saw a glimpse of Michiru's eyes darkened as the aquanette's tense hand ready with her gun.

_The bastard hates to be ignored._ She looked for some openings to break away, but didn't find any because a tightly dead grip that man had on her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I will put my gun away…" Michiru raised her both hands, and threw her gun somewhere far away. The senior agent couldn't find any way out in this hostage situation at least Haruka did something.

If only it was another person being held in gun point, she would've risked anything, but her blonde partner was completely different case.

"Wise move." Satisfied, the man was unaware that he loosened his grip on Haruka. The blonde didn't slip away the lucky chance as she elbowed him on his stomach twice.

The perpetrator doubled over in pain and the gun fell. Haruka sent him a hard kick to his face.

"Mission completed." The blonde smiled, turning herself to Michiru.

"Oh yes after you almost ruin it minutes ago." The aquanette didn't seem happy about their mission.

"I fixed it with happy ending." Haruka shrugged happily.

Michiru sighed in defeat. The situation was grave seconds ago and somehow they had succeeded. She gave up with the adrenaline and emotion when she lowered her gun. The agent code was clear… when the hostage situation happened, never put out the gun away, moreover it was another agent being taken as hostage, her reason to put out the gun was zero. Michiru felt wrong entirely, Haruka perhaps didn't aware what the aquanette agent just done in order to keep her partner alive.

_Why I did it?_ The aquanette was unable to reason her actions earlier. It was unprofessional and reckless.

"Michiru?" The blonde caught her partner lost in thought again.

"We should report what happened to Mamoru. That man maybe related to the director or the organization that has control in…" Haruka didn't continue her sentence.

She caught the move above the roof, her hand move over to her hip and pull out her gun in swift motion.

"Michiru!"

Michiru was so deep in thought that she only noticed the image of Haruka grab her arm and pulled her body over to herself. A brief embrace yet the blonde hug her tightly as she never let her go.

Then her mind processed with the voice and sound around her.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Gunshot. A lot of gunshots…

Michiru realized the gravity pulled her down into the asphalt. She felt the impact in less than second. Michiru yelped, surprised that her head didn't connected with the asphalt below. Instead, the blonde's hand covered Michiru's head from the downfall. She looked at the blonde that fell above her, dropped like a rock. Michiru couldn't take anymore body weight pressed on her. Ignoring the blushed that crept under her face, Michiru reacted.

"Haruka! Get away from me!" Michiru tried to get a clear vision of the shooter.

The blonde didn't move, not even budge a little. The senior agent caught something wet was trickling from the blonde's body. The moment Michiru realized… the worst had happened.

_Blood._

"No… No, Haruka… Haruka! This is not happening… HARUKA!"

* * *

_**2 hours before the shooting**__**…**_

"The party will be held at Tanaka's in 2 hours… I don't get the points of socialites. They throw a party like having meals, don't they get poor quickly?" Mamoru murmured through the communicator. From the distance, Michiru could hear Rei's voice.

"I agree… however, it's not likely we can do anything about it except hoping the money they use is not from us, tax payers…" Rei added, she somehow had successfully grab Mamoru's snack.

"You both should stop worrying about other people… we have an important mission here." Haruka interfered. It's so unlikely for the blonde to be serious in the first place.

"We can see you clearly from here, Haruka… you can stop staring at Michiru now…" The teasing in Mamoru's tone accompanied by Rei's chuckle made the blonde blushed.

"I knew it since a minute ago, Mamoru… you don't need to remind her that." Michiru smiled.

"Wow, so you are all okay that Haruka's checking you out? Improvement…" Mamoru let out a long whistle.

"Oh no, I believe that's not improvement… it will be equally mutual." The aquanette agent turned to face her blonde partner.

"Because I also checking her out." She grinned. The blush on Haruka's face worsened.

Haruka didn't know exactly what was happening now. Their relationship seemed changed to another level ever since the mouse incident at the kitchen yesterday. Unspoken to everyone yet both of them aware that each of individual had cared for each other deeply. Maintaining professionalism and not the emotional substance got in the way on their mission had helped much about it.

Their war has got into another level. The one who gave up to the temptation would be the one who flunked. Nice game, yet Haruka intended no lose to the silly game.

"Here's yours…" Haruka changed the subject then tossed a 22 caliber gun to her partner. It was small and perfectly fit to be covered beneath the aquanette's dress.

"Okay, ladies! I will explain about this mission once again. Jun Masao had finally agreed cooperate with us and secretly giving useful information about what will happen tonight. Of course, he did it with a price… he wanted his wife back… in this case, died or alive, considering it has been more than a month since her disappearance." Mamoru sent some visual data through their portable equipment, in matter of seconds, Haruka and Michiru were holding pictures, profiles, and status of their target.

"His popular name is Smith… he goes by with many names and initials, those pictures we have are the latest picture we got in Moscow two months ago… you should examine the faces carefully that he can be anyone or everyone… Interpol had some histories about this guy. So, this wouldn't be an easy task as walk in the park for you, I give you early precaution about this man." Mamoru ended his sentence.

"Now, now… you sound like commander." Haruka commented his best friend.

"I think that's because someone has tendencies to take something lightly…" Rei helped on Mamoru's side this time. Michiru chuckled upon Rei's comment… knew the person in issue here.

"Hey, since when you two get bonding very well?" Haruka protested, her pride hurt.

"Oh, when two people are together in a van full of highly advanced equipment, they can bond easily…" Rei answered. She and Mamoru were secretly a geek.

"Congrats then…" The blonde switched her attention to Michiru. Her partner had finished the preparation and giving her a small nod.

"Let's go… now or never."

Unlike the last party, this time the area was packed with people. Perhaps due to Tanaka's house wasn't that larger than Masao's… but still they were huge and grand.

"Tenoh-san…" Tanaka Kaoru, the party host became the first person to greet them.

"I'm glad you both come, I've been worried since Michiru stopped coming to our baking day last week… I heard you two went away for vacation or something?" Kaoru gestured both of them inside. Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances for a moment.

"Yes, news sure travels a lot here." Michiru gave a heartily laugh to Kaoru.

"I will get a drink for you…" Haruka whispered and left her partner with Kaoru.

Saw her cue, Michiru nodded. They had planned to split up in order scan the area. The blonde spotted Jun Masao quickly.

"Good evening, Masao-san." Haruka greeted the man politely. The nervousness on his face craved deeply and he seemed jumpy from her greeting.

"Tenoh-san… I should've known…" He closed his eyes briefly and looked at the blonde.

"You know and that's enough. Which direction?" Haruka asked about the 'Smith', their ultimate target and important factor to complete their mission tonight.

"If only I knew… I met him only once years ago… I couldn't be so much help." Masao sighed.

"People's mind are very mysterious, Masao-san. It can work miracles, and I expect those miracles in your brain to find this guy or you can't get your wife back." Haruka sipped her drink slowly beside her harsh reply to Masao. The next she knew, she felt a strange sensation ran down into her throat… burning.

_Shit, I drank this stupid alcohol… now my mind would be crap…_ Haruka put down her glass involuntarily. Her system couldn't tolerate any alcohol drops since… well, she forgot.

"I could be wrong… but, the guy over the rail? The one wearing thick glasses and has been checking out your wife along… that one seem similar. I mean, the way he hold his glass…" Masao answered, half whispered.

"That's so much help…" Haruka grinned. She noticed Kaoru walked toward them in graceful manner.

"Masao-san, Tenoh-san… do you mind if I get a minute with Masao-san? My husband wants to talk with him…" Kaoru threw apologetic look to Haruka for excusing herself with Masao.

Michiru was by her side in second, Haruka told her what just Masao did.

"Mamoru, you get the visual? The man with glasses? I want you to run over his face and see if it's matching with the Smith guy." Michiru processed.

"Okay, gimme 2 minutes." Mamoru replied.

Meanwhile, the aquanette agent looked over at her partner. She noticed the flush on Haruka's face and her glazed eyes.

"Are you okay?" Michiru asked, there were concerns somehow in her voice. "What? Yes…" Needed some time for Haruka to answer Michiru's question.

"You are drunk, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but I'm bad with alcohol… so, we better finish this already." Haruka shrugged uncomfortably as Michiru's face so close with hers.

"I knew..." Michiru didn't want to remember last time the blonde had involved with alcohol.

"Wait. You knew? I've never drunk with you before." The blonde frowned upon Michiru's comment. Michiru ready to reply back but was cut off by Rei.

"Gotcha, his facial recognition match 97 percents… very pretty good chance."

Haruka again exchanged glances with her partner, they both smirked.

"Let's get our guy…"

* * *

_They both followed him. They expected Smith to encounter the director, but instead he drove over to some old warehouse out of town. From there, we got some information that Masao's wife had been dead and the director would be pleased about some new business regarding black market in Moscow. Haruka and Michiru had gathered all the necessary evidences and make their move… there the next happened was hostage situation and the shooting. They didn't calculate about the backup this guy maybe have._

"Haruka!" Michiru shook the blonde's body over and over but got no reaction. The fear was gone, it took over by adrenaline at the time. Michiru grabbed Haruka's gun and pointed to the shooter direction while she got up and pulled the blonde together with her to hide.

"Damn it! Mamoru! Rei! We need back up! Agent down!" Michiru shouted through the communicator.

"We gathered, agent Kaioh… the chivalry would be there in 2 minutes. Hang in there…" a strange voice answered her call. Neither Mamoru nor Rei…_ who is it? Don't tell me another higher up interfere our mission. We are damned._

Michiru took a deep breath before shooting another round toward the ambusher. She glanced to the unconscious Haruka. She pulled the blonde closer and tightly, never a chance she would let go Haruka.

_We must get out of here… we are outnumbered and I have to think a way to survive for another 2 minutes._

* * *

_**R&R, next chapter already in progress (_ _) I'm sorry for such a lazy update**._


	7. Chapter 7

_**I will never leave this story unfinished, so yes...! The reason I was on hiatus for I believe 2-3 months is because I am a douchebag. There, I say it.**_

_**Anyway, do you know what the color of Haruka's eyes? I watch the anime and they were like blue and grey… I can't figure it out.**_

_**I don't own sailormoon, just borrow them for fun.**_

* * *

"Welcome back, sucker." The voice was echoed loudly as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Not so loud there... why it's so damn bright?!" The brightness stung her eyes. She knew the voice and she had no intention dealing with the voice owner.

"You know what we've been through for you? The threat of losing our job and our life in the same time! You have no idea how scary your partner is… hey, Haruka… are you with me? I'm sure you are awake because your eyes are open now." The black haired guy waving his hands to get Haruka's attention.

"I'm with you but I am not _with_ you… Where the hell I am by the way?" The blonde propped up to sit up but prefer to lie down again after the dizziness attacking her.

"Headquarter. We can't get you to hospital because it will ruin our mission. If those damn federals didn't interfere…"

"What?" The blonde's head maybe pounding but they're still working. "You said federal?" Haruka replied the events before she passed out. She frowned, she did remember being in hostage situation though.

"Where's Michiru?"

"Since when you both get into the first name basis?"

"Mouse incident." Haruka answered briefly. "Where is she?"

"Shit! Now I lose my 20 bucks to Rei!" Mamoru sighed. "She's with the director right now. There are some knots we need to straight out with the federals… they were the one who blazing on you and Kaioh." He explained.

Haruka jerked up ignoring the incoming headache, "What the hell?! They must have good reason for that! Damn!" the blonde detective brought her palm up covering her both eyes. The headache was suddenly too much to bear.

"Easy there… you have a concussion so you passed out. Gotta lay down for a little longer… glad the bullet only grazed you though." Mamoru pointed Haruka's side. Now that Mamoru mentioned about it, the blonde did feel a sting of pain on her side.

"I wasn't fast enough." She rubbed the bandage wrapped on her hip.

"You should've seen her, gunblazing to the escape way… talking about went _berserk._" Mamoru had watched the aquanette agent shot the 12 bullets single handedly. They all hit the targets which mean the federals have 12 agents in total casualties. _Hah, eat that!_ Mamoru thought, smirking.

"Michiru did what?"

"You were hit because you pushed her from danger… by the way she doesn't know that you are okay and only passed out because you hit your head from the fall. She is being interrogated by federals now. Director is with her so you shouldn't be worried…"

Mamoru only saw the event in second. The blonde got up, ripped out her IV, then ran out from the infirmary.

"Where is the interrogation room?"

"Room number 3… hey, you should be on the bed! Hey, Haruka! Shit!" He followed his friend out the room.

* * *

_**Inside interrogation room**_

"We got our hands on the case first." The Interpol director sat beside Michiru. For 2 hours their argumentations hadn't reach any agreement.

"Federal bureau should pull out from this." He continued coldly.

"We can't do that, sir. We have many casualties on our side." This time, the FBI representative glanced at the aquanette agent who hadn't talked since the beginning.

"We too. That's because you were interfering! We have been watching this bastard a year ago, and then we will have enough evidence to keep him behind the bars! Talk about casualties…. Your agent broke the shot first. Not mine… for whatever reason that was could be treated as interfering…" The director emphasized his meaning.

_If this is war then be it__._

"… Okay, but I hope you would reconsider about your agent who shot 12 federal agents." The representative dropped one topic and started another topic. The director had used to with the strategy. Just when he opened his mouth to talk, his call rang.

"Wait a minute, this should be important." The director touched Michiru's hand to reassure her before accepting the call.

Michiru didn't care about everything. Her mind, all of her mind was preoccupied by the blonde's well-being. What she wanted to do was get out from the room and see Haruka.

* * *

_**Outside interrogation room**_

"Won't you step aside?! I'm an Interpol agent, Goddamn it." Haruka hissed at the agent in front of her. He wouldn't move from the door and blocking her way to get in.

"I aware of that, agent. However, there's an interrogation inside. You can't just barge in more over you don't have your badge with you."

Haruka was about to snap at him. Her going on headache didn't do any help either.

"Haruka, let me call the director. That guy with the bureau." Mamoru held the blonde's shoulder, knowing she was just about to outburst.

"Do it fast…"

Mamoru dialed the director's number and reporting the situation. Not long after that, the door was opened. The director came out looking at Haruka and Mamoru.

"You can't disturb the ongoing interrogation, agent Tenoh." He glared at the blonde but she stood firmly.

"Let me join in, sir. I was in the scene too… I know what they want." The director and Haruka exchanged glances for a moment ended with the director's defeat.

"I will out and you in. I give you 5 minutes, agent. You are out after 5 minutes no matter what."

Haruka smiled and gave her director respected salute. "Understood."

* * *

_**Inside interrogation room**_

Michiru looked up to the person who has been her concern in about 2 hours, "Haruka."

Her gaze was quickly travelling on the blonde's body. Her sight fell on the bandage beneath Haruka's white shirt. The dry blood on her arm from the ripping IV only made her heart clenched more.

Haruka saw Michiru and nodded at her direction. She caught relief in the aquanette's eyes for a second before they turned back to girm again. Haruka reached Michiru's hand under the desk. She quietly held it while she was starting the conversation.

"Where were we? Ah, I forgot… I'm replacing the director for 5 minutes here. We don't have much time so, let's get to the point, shall we? I'm agent Tenoh who was in the scene with agent Kaioh. _One and the only _casualty from the Interpol." The blonde winked, half teasing the representative.

The representative was speechless for 3 seconds before replying.

"We are about to discuss for appropriate dealing on agent Kaioh's action…"

"Appropriate? I don't think there's that word for this brave agent, Mr. representative." Haruka said gently.

"This agent was only doing what every agent would've back there. You were not an agent, sir… I acknowledge that." Haruka talked with underestimating tone.

"The situation was…"

"You wouldn't know the situation. But she…" Haruka pointed Michiru, "And me… knew. So do your agents in a war. Someone shot you, you shoot back. That's not law or protocol, sir… but that's FUCKING RULE in a battlefield." Haruka set her face closer and whispered carefully. The blonde watched some sweats had trickled down from the man's forehead.

"The situation was simple… they shot me, her partner… and she retaliated in order to survive. There, if she was a normal woman she would've just shot one, but she's an agent, the best one… so, she shot as much as the bullets allowed." Haruka grinned.

_Let's play the rest of time._

"Example here… you are shooting my partner here… if I had my gun with me, I will shoot you… center mass, 12 bullets…"

"… Are you throwing a threat, agent?" The representative gulped down what Haruka expected as fear.

"Not threat, but fucking example…"

"You are using rude words in official interrogation…"

"Excuse _my_ rude words and what you _interpret_ as threat… I have third grade concussion in the last 2 hours… you can sue me whatever you want because I have strong reason to blurt out some crazy words out of law…" Haruka's grin got wider while the reperesentative's face got paler.

"But you maybe want to consider my offer for dear internal affair, Mr. representative…" Haruka didn't let go her hand on Michiru along the time. That was the only thing the aquanette could concentrate about.

* * *

"You did it in five minutes…" The director shook his head in amaze.

"We got to continue our mission without any interruption from bureau anymore." Haruka stood side by side with Michiru.

"Great that you offered them a _cleaning_ mission. They are helping us unknowingly in the end." He smiled and gave the blonde a pat on her shoulder.

"Then…?" Haruka's brow lifted an inch.

"Then what?"

"Your order for us, sir?"

"Ah, right…" The director glanced to the woman beside the blonde. She hadn't opened her mouth since the shooting incident. He knew something needed some time to get to normal again.

"You both consider yourself get 2 days off… Mr. and Mrs. Tenoh would go away in some vacation during the time. I will get another agent to cover you for 2 days."

"What?" Haruka surprised with unexpected answer.

"Go get back to the infirmary. The doctor hasn't cleared you up at least for a day." With that, the director dismissed both of them.

Mamoru greeted Haruka and Michiru as they came out from the director's room.

"You got holiday! Isn't that awesome?" Mamoru was babbling along the way.

Haruka worried about aquanette agent who hadn't spoken anything but calling her name inside the interrogation room.

"Michiru? Are you okay?" Haruka asked. Normally they would mock each other or mad at each other. That wasn't Michiru at all being so quiet after a mission.

"I hate you more, so don't talk to me." Michiru finally said. She had to control her voice so she didn't stutter.

"What? You hate me? Great, nothing new then…" Haruka sighed a relief. Somehow there was different feeling linger about the hate word from Michiru.

"… Idon'tneedyourprotectiondamnit!" Michiru talked so fast that Mamoru and Haruka only could blinked.

"The bullet, I knew it's coming. I was ready for that… your action was reckless and unaccountable…"

"Michi…"

"I don't want to see any stupid action like that. You are the worst partner I've ever worked with!"

"Michi…"

"What?"

"I only returned the favor… you threw your gun in my hostage situation… remember?" Haruka said softly.

"I don't want to be in debt however. That action… thank you for that… though you shouldn't have put away your gun based on our training…"

"…" Michiru lost on words. What was she thinking? Haruka did that only for a favor not anything…

_I think too much in it._ Michiru smiled to herself.

"So, Michiru… may I ask why did you do that? Put away your gun?" Haruka had been curious about it.

Michiru turned to see the blonde. She always like that, never change at all.

_How could I expect her to remember that night? That incident years ago?_ No way could she and those made the aquanette snapped.

"Because I don't care what happen to you… I hate you because you stupid and so lack of memory storage in your brain, I HATE YOU _agent Tenoh!_ Now, if you excuse me…" She took 3 steps back before completely took her eyes off from the blonde.

Mamoru saw the event before him with awe. He worriedly look at his friend completely devastated.

"Hey, Haruka…"

"Why she always do that? Ignore me? Hate me? What have I done wrong, Mamoru? Her mood turning frequency like human drinking water frequency." Haruka sighed… and there she had hoped they could go back repair the damage in relationship…

_What relationship? No, not that…_

"Mamoru…" Haruka called her best friend.

"yes?" Mamoru approached Haruka immediately. It looked like tending a broken heart victim.

"I may… borrow this… because…" Haruka grabbed Mamoru's shoulder before slumped on it. The blonde had stubbornly ignoring the growing headache then until she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Geezzz… the situation really mess up." Mamoru muttered, carrying his friend back to the infirmary.

* * *

_**Hahaha… call me cruel for having them fight another battle. The tension is there… can you see it? I mean the sexual tension… for next chapter… (don't want to spoil the fun but yes… there for next chapter.)**_

_**I run out of cookies… Review then I will give you my best regard…**_

_**-peaprince**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi again~ Now, up to next chapter. Some of you are wondering what actually had happened between Haruka and Michiru prior to this story. So I make this tiny little author note. Trust me, your curiosity will be satisfied in the mean time... For now let's finish their mission and uncovered the past slowly with baby steps. Let's pray for the dumb Haruka to remember soon so I can write it into chapter immediately.**_

_**My lovely readers, I love you... and sadly I still don't own sailormoon.**_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The aquanette agent asked. She almost spilled her drink the moment she saw Haruka's figure – standing on the front deck of the ship. It supposed her trip alone in order to enjoy the holiday fully. She replayed the event when Rei handing her a VIP ticket for night cruise.

"_Are you sure you will give me this?" Michiru stared at the small ticket that now on her hand with disbelief. That kind of ticket must be cost a great fortune. Rei let out her big usual smile to her best friend, nodded eagerly._

"_I'm positive. So, go and enjoy your holiday. Find some men or women – I don't care as long as you having fun." The younger woman gave reassuring pat on Michiru's shoulder before disappeared to her office. At first, Michiru felt there was something fishy behind the ticket, yet she shrugged it off and treated that her best friend only being super nice on her._

Yet her suspicious was confirmed when she met Haruka tonight.

The scene didn't help much either. The moon was in full state tonight and its light shone the exact spot Haruka was standing perfectly. It made like the blonde just came out from a fairy tale, being a prince charming with tux and all. The sea breeze swept gently accompanied by the sound of wave below which made the whole scenery inevitably romantic. Michiru felt like her heart throbbed faster, she was grateful the distance between herself and the blonde would prevent Haruka decipher her expression.

_Damn you Rei._

"The same thing I want to ask you…" Haruka replied. It took Haruka by surprise the moment her gaze met Michiru's. The blonde agent was too preoccupied with the woman before her. Michiru was amazingly gorgeous with aquamarine dress enveloped every curve on the woman's body perfectly. Haruka gulped nervously and grateful with the distance separated them. Yesterday Mamoru gave her a ticket for a night cruise. Her former partner knew the blonde's unusual love to the sea.

"_This is VIP ticket… I can't take it." Haruka frowned. The gift was very precious even she couldn't believe it that Mamoru w__ill give her. Actually Haruka didn't believe that Mamoru will give her anything at all._

"_Oh, shut up and enjoy your ass already! If I were you, I will grab my best tux and enjoy the pleasure in star cruised ship!" Mamoru pushed the blonde lightly while grinning widely._

Now Haruka coincidentally ran into her current partner – scratch that – her current pissed off partner. The blonde recalled her last conversation with Michiru. The senior agent stated her hatred bluntly directly toward her. Sure, they are never in good term, but only yesterday Michiru said that she hates her more. Before, their banter only revolving around anything but personal feeling. They never got beyond teasing but right now, she wasn't sure what she must do about it.

_Damn you, Mamoru._

"Looks like we both get set up…" Michiru said weakly. Neither of them took a step forward to approach the other. They maintain the good distance between them, because the distance suddenly became important regarded their personal and privacy.

"If things already like this… let's try not to bump into each other." The blonde added. Her gaze now had left Michiru's, she averted her gaze onto the dark of the night above them.

"Agree… it's such a big ship afterall." The shorter woman nodded, she turned her body and walked back inside. The party had begun, she maybe got set up by Rei however, she still would like to enjoy the voyage until its end.

* * *

Haruka's initial intention was to enjoy the night scenery on the ship. She went for fresh air while repeating her encounter with Michiru in her head. She hates it whenever Michiru got into her nerves easily, anything the woman did and said recently has been affecting her nonetheless. Haruka reached the back edge of the ship. It was the most peaceful spot she can found on the luxurious ship.

That until her feet stumbled onto something.

Haruka jumped aside to gain her balance but failed miserably. She cursed quietly and looking to the things who had interrupted her path. The thing was happened to be a human. A man was lying hidden between 2 lifeboats situated on the deck. From his clothes, Haruka assumed that he was one of the guest in this ship.

Her instinct kicked in, Haruka's finger went to touch his neck, searching for a pulse.

Yup, none. The warmth still lingered in the body indicating the man was no long died. The killer could be around the ship. Haruka got up, it was supposed to be her holiday and what the hell she got stumbled upon a case in here? Her feet again tripped into something.

"Oh, fuck!" The blonde agent groaned loudly. She grabbed the thing, a piece of metal that hindered her way for the second time.

It was a gun. 44 caliber dessert eagle.

_Who owns this sweet baby?_ Haruka thought while weighting the firearm to her other hand. Unfortunately, her curse was heard by someone.

"Who's there?!" The sound of footsteps of 3 people echoed. Haruka didn't have time to react. The next thing she knew, she got surrounded by people dressed up as sailors. Haruka's eyebrow lifted when she caught a glimpse of another dessert eagle was held by one of the men.

"Drop your weapon." The sailor who holding a gun, pointing it toward Haruka's direction. The blonde just realized she still holding the weapon.

"May I ask, why you have a weapon too?" The detective did as she told to. She threw the gun aside, her hands up on the air. Revealing no threat.

"That's none of your business… since you have seen what you shouldn't, you get to say your final goodbye." The sailor grinned, motioning to the other remaining sailors to move. Two sailors approached Haruka from behind, the blonde knew what would happen after this.

It was supposed to be her time off. Yet she ran into Michiru and now, got involved with some idiots. Haruka rolled her eyes, defeated.

_Damn you Mamoru._

With swift motion, Haruka swung her arm back, knocking one of the sailor's nose in the process. Before the other could react, she threw a roundhouse kick to him. The gun holder fired his gun, since it was equipped with silencer, the only sound picked up was the bullet hit the wooden deck, failed to get its target.

"Amateur." Haruka commented, she loosening her tie to get easier access in breathing.

"You know, the good thing about dessert eagle is?" The blonde attacked frontally, in the next second the sailor was thrown aside knocked unconscious on the ground.

"I guess you don't." Haruka smirked. She seized both gun from the floor, inspecting it closely.

"Who are you, people?" She asked with uninterested tone to one who still around. The man looked at Haruka in fear, knowing he couldn't get away from the blonde devil who possessed 2 dessert eagle in hand.

"I… We… are just told to take care that man." Stuttered, the sailor steered to where a man's body was lying.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know… we just know we will get a lot of money if we done it…" Now his gaze was frantically moving around. Before he could make another word, he fell lifelessly with a hole on his head.

Haruka's eyes widened, she didn't even notice a shot was coming. The shoot could've been aimed to her direction. She turned around, hoping the shooter was there.

"Who is there!" The detective ran, her destination was the cockpit but she stopped when she realized something.

_I have to get Michiru. This maybe bigger than it seems._ However, she remembered the bad term they were both in.

_-or not_. Haruka chose to face multiple assassins than to fight a certain stubborn aquanette.

Her thought was disturbed by the sound of two people fighting. It was coming from the cockpit. Haruka immediately made her way to there and kicked the door open.

"What…" again, she saw Michiru there. The difference is the woman's dress was ripped around her biceps to her waist, revealing pistol strapped dangerously on top of her short beneath the dress.

That was badass. Haruka shook her head, she then processed the situation happening there. Michiru was struggling with 2 sailors bare handedly, the woman seemed was in upper hand. Haruka didn't feel need to assist until the senior agent was finished.

After two men got knocked out, Michiru turned her attention to Haruka.

"If someone mention about holiday in cruise anymore… I will prefer to stay at home." Michiru stated calmly. Although Haruka felt the aquanette's gaze was on her in several seconds.

"What happens?" The blonde detective asked dumbly.

"Ship-hijacked. One of the guest was actually gold wielder. They are having the transaction on this ship. I got here just in time they killed the captain." Michiru gestured to the man who sat calmly on a wooden chair, despite his umoving body, the man looked like he was in deep sleep.

"Great, now the ship gonna hit an iceberg." Haruka joked.

"Their leader still here, somewhere. All of the guests would eventually become hostages. I will contact the headquarter for back up." Michiru informed.

"One of them is dangerous. Even I can't determine the time when he shoot." Haruka told Michiru about her encounter with some sailor thugs earlier.

"Oh my, are you talking about me, cutie?" The voice got Haruka and Michiru's attention. By the door, stood a woman with vicious eyes holding a small caliber gun. She was supposedly beautiful with long black hair and perfect figure, yet a long nasty scar evident on the woman's face.

This woman was undoubtedly an experienced assassin.

"Long time no see, Kaioh…" The woman gaze shifted to Michiru. The aquanette didn't react with the greeting, instead she pulled out her own gun and aimed it to her.

"Wha… you know her?" Now Haruka was curious.

"She is on the interpol's wanted list, don't you know? Known by the name Lady K, 14 countries wanted her beheaded and 29 wanted to hire her. If you get my point, yes… I know her." Michiru didn't mention that she caught the woman called lady K few years ago before the assassin could escape the heavy guarded prison.

Haruka smirked.

The battle started with Michiru firing her first round. Emptied her clip in the process. What amaze Haruka was no bullet had successfully hit the woman. Each bullet was dodged flawlessly, next thing she knew was she was face to face with the scarred face woman.

"Haruka, bend over!" Commanded the aquanette agent instantly. Haruka reacted in no time, the sound of punch heard. Haruka witnessed the assassin stumbled backward from Michiru's punch. Haruka cheered quietly, she knew she could never punch a woman… how bad they are.

"You are getting faster…" Lady K smiled, she set her gaze on Haruka next, "I guess I will take your date then."

"Hey!" Michiru and Haruka shouted together on the comment about 'date'.

"Haruka, back to back!" Michiru instructed once again. The blonde only nodded. She saw the upcoming attack of the assassin, even if hard she was trying to dodge each flying fist while Michiru launching the counter attack.

"It's really unfair to go 2 versus 1…" The woman pouted. No cute at all, instead, the expression sent shiver down to Haruka's spine.

"Your suggestion?" The serious tone in Michiru's voice replied by a group of sailor barging inside.

"Now, I will call this situation fair." The assassin smiled.

"Your perception about fairness really messed up." Haruka commented.

"Shut up, blondie… you will be mine anyway. Get the woman."

The battle broke out into two sides. The group of men charged for Michiru while Haruka was busy running away from the woman assassin.

"Stop avoiding me and face me like a real man, blonde!" The assassin yelled, caught up with Haruka on the bow of the ship.

Hell… I'm not even a man. Haruka sighed, got into fighting stance. She had put away her gun, knowing she wouldn't win gun blazing.

"Great." The first attack came from the right, an uppercut. Haruka dodged simply by step aside, her hand flew to seize the attacker's arm when an unexpected round kick made her lose the footing.

_What? Since when?_

Haruka snapped when the next attack coming, this time a straight kick which she avoided by rolling to the side. Haruka felt a great disadvantage here. Her gunshot wound on her side throbbed. She would delay the fight until Michiru's arrival.

What? Now she was hoping on aquanette agent for the rescue? Snowball chance in hell, she won't.

The assassin saw the blonde detective's eyes weren't on her, this getting on her nerve, feeling ignored she did another attack.

"Never take your sight off your opponent, blondie!"

"Stop calling me that," annoyed Haruka ducked in time but barely on the second punch. The assassin got her on her weakness spot. Her wounded side.

"Oh, damn… now I'm angry." Haruka groaned. She got her body up, catching the woman's arm with undefeatable speed. The next, she pushed the woman's body to the ground, held her down. The assassin has quicker movement, but Haruka was stronger. The position where Haruka sat on the woman's body while held the other woman's arm tightly.

In the compromise situation, Michiru arrived into the blonde's aid.

"You seem enjoying yourself, Haruka." Michiru skeptically said welcoming the scenery in front of her. The blonde detective had pinned the assassin to the wooden deck.

"You can still lend me a hand." Haruka grunted.

Lady K didn't seem scared, instead she grinned widely, "Now I know why you like this person, Kaioh." She lifted her foot so her knee slammed Haruka's body hardly. The blonde grunted fell to the side, loosening her grip and made her escape.

Michiru ran after her but the assassin jumped from the ship and disappeared into the darkness of the sea.

"… sorry, I lost her." Haruka said weakly. She slumped and took the sitting position while holding tightly her side.

Michiru saw blood seeping from the blonde's shirt.

"Turn over, let me take a look."

"The stitch just reopened, it's okay." Haruka brushed aside Michiru's hand.

"Stop being a jerk, Haruka… you know I have a very thin patience with you." Michiru finally won the fight with exhausted Haruka. She unfolded the shirt, and got the bloody gauze off from the wound. The stitch indeed reopened.

"Took of your suit. At least it will prevent you from bleeding out." Michiru felt labored breath came from the blonde. Haruka was in immense pain yet she hate it when her heart became unease related Haruka's condition.

"Understand… better." Haruka made out words. They just waited for back up then.

Michiru nodded, she sat beside the injured blonde. Both of them looked above the night sky. The full moon was still there, the perfect scenery one can enjoy from one thousand dollar voyage.

"Why you angry with me?" Haruka became the one who broke the silence.

"Why you assuming I am angry with you?"

"Ehmm…. Because you hate me?" The blonde chuckled but winced because it was hurt to laugh.

"Yes, I hate you… big deal. But no… this isn't anger."

"What are you then?"

"Hurt… again, big deal… in here." Michiru touched her chest. Where her heart is.

Haruka frowned.

"What have I done?"

"The main problem is… you don't remember. I don't know if I's suppose to be grateful or mad about the short temporary memory you had, agent."

Haruka opened her mouth, wanted to make a reply but she was interrupted by a bright light. It was a back up rescue boat.

"Yoo… Haruka, Michiru! Are you two okay there?" Mamoru asked, megaphone in hand. Rei was standing beside him, both of them witnessing the state Michiru and Haruka was in.

Michiru in a ripped dress beside her, Haruka in a half stripped situation while Michiru's hand was on the blonde's waist.

"Oh my God, the cruise tactic was a success." Rei whispered to Mamoru.

"Haruka! Michiru! You two seem very comfortable there, we will get back later. Sorry for the interruption!" Mamoru yelled half chuckle.

Haruka cursed, Michiru groaned both of them irritated at their respective best friend.

"SHUT UP!" both of them replied.

* * *

_**Your thought anyone? I know but I wish you can give a thought or opinion about this holiday chapter. Means **__**REVIEW REVIEW!**__** I am trying to get the bonding get real through action. And… sorry for such a lame action, but you gotta know the sexy assassin, Lady K.**_

_**Next spoiler: Back to undercover and revealing incident years ago!**_


	9. Shocking Past Revealed (part 1)

As I promised, this is it! Their revelation and their first encounter.

**I don't own sailor moon.** Do you know that Japan will remake the sailor moon anime?

* * *

_**Several Years ago**_

It was a tradition for the newbie agents celebrates their first solo cases. Kaioh Michiru, the youngest agent in the division was no exception. She had accomplished her first mission involving an international drug dealer. Her fast decision and smart movement, had led the team to understand the dealer's strategy. All rewards went to the brilliant aquanette agent. They were celebrating it on a bar across the street.

"One more round for you." Her supervisor in team poured her another glass. Michiru couldn't refuse the offer. She'd expected a heavy hangover tomorrow.

"By the way, Kaioh… you're good and bright agent, you know? But, I have a question… actually this question was from my lovestruck friend." Her friend was proposing a question. Michiru turned to her former partner. Honestly, the mission was a big success due to her partner's intelligence prediction.

"What is it, Mizuno-san." Replied Michiru to the blue haired woman.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

For thousand questions out there, that was the scariest one for Michiru. There wouldn't be a mercy for a woman on her age to be never engaged in a relationship. That was the truth, and the most tragic fact was actually Michiru also a holy fucking Virgin Mary. The reason? The woman was actually had traditional upbringing on her family, she believed she'd done it with the _right_ person. With the person she loves, not just random people who avoiding committed in relationship. She would do it with the person she married with.

But no chance in the hell or heaven she would admit that. It was her deepest darkest secret.

Michiru flashed a polite smile to her curious friend and answered briefly, "No… I am not in any relationship right now." The aqua haired agent arranged the words carefully.

This answer earned hopeful glances from the male agents in that bar. Michiru shrugged uncomfortably, "I just feel this isn't the perfect time to be with someone… I love my job."

Mizuno Ami, Michiru's former partner, the sweet, shy, honest intelligence being in the team and a woman who had been drunk since her first gulp of alcohol tonight smirked upon Michiru's explanation. "BULLSHIT!" Everyone turned to the bluenette direction. It was their first time hearing the most introvert person cursed over something. Michiru's expression also shocked, Mizuno Ami just cursing her.

"That was lame question Kaioh. Let me recall... that reason was last worked in the end of 18th century… nowadays those type of reason only used by broken heart woman who has been experiencing love trauma or…" Ami was a genius who described everything literally even in her drunk state. Usually no one would've given her attention, but tonight was different. Everyone in the bar listened to her tentatively.

"Or…?"

"That type of answer only used by broken heart women or virgins…" Ami ended her explanation.

This moment, everyone laughed. Some of them even punched the table while laughing, "Ridiculous! A virgin in 21st century?! Are we still talking women here?" One of the guy said.

"Hey," One of the woman agents snorted. The discussion typically would lead to the hotter argument about gender equality, women power, and men loser-ness… but Michiru had turned pale seeing everyone's reaction. _What's wrong with being a virgin?_

The drunken Mizuno Ami poked Michiru on her side, "Kaioh."

Michiru sighed, "What? You are accusing me as a virgin now?"

"Are you?" Ami tilted her head. "It's okay there's no punishment to be a virgin." Ami said flatly.

Michiru cheered inside, someone had understood her. Yaay!

"Although that would be totally hilarious if there's actually a virgin woman on our age… by the way Kaioh, I think it's time for you to have fun with someone." Ami averted the topic, the bluenette didn't notice Michiru's pale face after the comment.

"Me? Have fun?"

"Yup, tonight sneak out with hot guy or something and have fun with him. How about a guy in 1 o'clock?" The bluenette gestured to her diagonal right. Michiru didn't believe she just got advised by Mizuno Ami about love and relationship. For Godsake! The bluenette was the team's nerd!

Michiru followed Ami's direction, on the corner of the room sitting someone with short sandy blonde hair. Seemed like the person was in the 3rd glass of vodka.

"Hot isn't it?" Ami giggled. Michiru swore that Ami had a double personality or something disturbing.

"Are you kidding me? That's a woman." Michiru retorted. Ami looked at her with disbelief. "How do you know?"

"I'm an expert in human anatomy subject, if I hadn't messed up in relativity theory I'd be a doctor by now." Michiru answered with sarcastic tone.

Ami looked at her as like she was the biggest idiot sitting, "Relativity theory is relativity easy you know." That came from a genius.

"Anyway, I dare you to flirt that person." Ami said.

Michiru's jaw dropped, Ami positively was too drunk to dare her. "No way."

"Truth or dare?" Ami didn't step back.

"How come we playing truth or dare now?"

"You owe me, if I didn't sabotage the dealer's data system you wouldn't have smooth way over their nest…"

"Are you blackmailing me now?"

"Truth or dare." Ami repeated her words.

"Truth." Michiru huffed.

"Are you a virgin?" This earned 3 seconds silence from Michiru.

"Rewind, I choose dare." Michiru changed her choice. This woman was waaaay too scary in her drunken state.

"Go, flirt, and see if you get that blonde the third base." Ami smiled widely, she gulped down another can of beer.

Michiru felt how suck to lose but at the same time she was also fucking pissed. "Oh, you are so ON!"

Michiru made her way to the blonde's table.

Anyway, Michiru forgot to ask Ami what a third base is.

* * *

She perhaps a virgin, but Michiru wouldn't have been called queen of seduction for nothing. Sometimes, in a mission a woman agent required to seduce the potential suspect or informant to gain data or information. They called the method _the push_. Where seducement was necessary for quick result moreover in infiltration mission. Michiru had possessed the skills and expertise it over the years in her job. Seducing this woman wouldn't be difficult.

"Vodka. Let me guess… love?" Michiru approached the blonde's booth. The short blonde woman glanced up to the woman speaking on her.

She smiled weakly, "Nope, job."

Michiru nodded curtly, it meant the blonde woman had had hard time in her work place. Well, typical but let's get to know this stranger more. The way was pursuing for more truth by providing another truth, that way the other person would answer honestly.

"Michiru, call me Michiru." The aquanette made a bold move, sitting in front of the stranger blonde. The first was a gamble, if it went well the rest just game.

"Haruka." The blonde poured half full vodka to her glass. She noticed, she had reached the last bottle. "Oh, suck…" She cursed, drank it with one gulp.

Michiru smiled, she knew her next move. "I will buy next round. If you drink with me…" Michiru offered.

15 minutes later both women had been drunk and Michiru was in their way on her 4th glass of vodka. The aquanette wondered how the blonde didn't collapse yet.

"You love painting." Haruka said. Michiru's eyes twinkled, "Yes! How?!"

"It's easy. You have good sense in color, look at your clothes… or I just too drunk and had lucky guess on you because you are so beautiful even if you're wearing a rag…" Haruka smirked.

"Charmer…" Michiru teased back.

"Better, I'm a drunker charmer… hic, so you will guess what I'm doing?"

Michiru's turn to smile, "Oh, I have several guesses. But I think… pianist?"

The blonde whistled, "bingo…hic, let me guess… it's my fingers." Haruka showed off her long slender hand fingers.

"Almost right… actually I've been seeing your fingers playing on the table since 2 minutes ago. I know those keys… over the rainbow?"

"You are too good, hic… only by finger movements and with your foggy drunk mind you can figure out the song…" Haruka praised the woman.

"Not really… but your fingers also beautiful." The agent returned the praise.

There was uncomfortable silence after that.

* * *

"I think I've enough…hic…" Haruka said between hiccups, her face was red and Michiru noticed the blonde's pupil was disoriented. Michiru herself wasn't better but at least she still managed to stand and walk hailed a cab.

"Let me help you…" Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm and both went outside the bar. 10 minutes and they didn't get a taxi yet. Both cold and drunk, decided to walk while searching a taxi.

"It's okay… I can do it."Haruka wanted Michiru to release her arm. But the agent wasn't really sure if the blonde could manage stand without support. It was proven after few seconds Michiru let Haruka walked by herself, the blonde had hit a telephone pole with her forehead.

"Oh… FUCK! That hurts…" Haruka rubbed her sore temple. Michiru held back a giggle. The drunk blonde was really childish.

"You're laughing." Haruka said accusingly to Michiru. The aquanette agent looked guilty then stopped her laugh. "It's okay keep laughing. You're beautiful when you smile… I feel like I will hit my head over and over so just for your laugh."

The red flush on Michiru's face turned darker reacting on Haruka's comment.

"Haruka,"

"Michiru."

And they both kissed.

* * *

Do you know the feeling when you're really one hundred percents sure you had found your other half? This what happened to Michiru, just a simple one kiss but her internal organs had started malfunctioning altogether. Her brain stopped working, her heart had over beats out of rhythm, her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, her limbs suddenly went weak, her sight oddly only stared at Haruka's face, while her lips still yearning for the warmth left by another lips.

Kaioh Michiru fell in love. Or so she thought because all of her fibers in her body was craving for the blonde woman, the tiny little awareness of her screamed loudly. No way had she fallen to totally complete stranger. Michiru barely knew Haruka. They only talked about what? Less than one hour? No, she couldn't.

"Haruka… I… I think I love you." Michiru's mouth betrayed her first. Seemed the chemical reaction in her body had won the argument.

The blonde who still caressed Michiru's hair seemed surprise at first hearing the other woman's confession. "Wow… that's fast." Haruka chuckled.

"What's fast?" Michiru frowned.

"No… Well I'm still thinking and in my way of getting my sanity back after the wonderful kiss but you have said the sentence first."

So she wasn't the only one who experiencing malfunction?

"Come on." Haruka took Michiru's hand.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Sunlight penetrated the room through the window and somehow had found its way to wake the sleeping Michiru. The aqua haired agent blinked once then twice before completely awoke, fully opened her eyes. The sensation was somewhat terrible. Her head was like being hit by a huge sledgehammer repeatedly plus sick feeling in her stomach.

Michiru used her palm to block the sunlight reaching her eyes. Someone had left the curtain opened. But wait, Michiru looked around her surroundings. She was on a bed inside a room she didn't know.

1…2…3…

Michiru gasped after 3 seconds, she peeked beneath her blanket. She wore nothing, not even a layer on her body. She cursed inwardly then braced herself to look to other side of the bed.

There, the blonde from last night was sleeping soundly and didn't even budge an inch. Michiru went shock, upset, and confused.

_How?_

Michiru recalled the event last night. She'd remembered vaguely, perhaps she would remember all after her hang over cured. The aqua haired woman was certain Haruka also in the same state as her. Naked. Michiru took a deep breath.

_Relax Michiru… you have to be calm… you are an adult, it's okay… everything under control._ Michiru noted herself. That time, she spotted unidentified object resting on her right ring finger.

_A ring_. A golden ring embedded on her finger.

Michiru studied the object, she frowned then her quick mind told her to check on Haruka. Carefully, the agent pulled out Haruka's hand from beneath the blanket.

Her prediction was right.

Haruka had it too. The same kind of ring she was wearing right now.

Michiru was officially panic. What had happened last night? She did remember the kiss but how can the ring…?

Michiru got off from the bed, on the desk inside the room there was a piece on paper. Michiru glanced on it.

_Oh my Dear God…_

_**A married certificate.**_

Michiru was immediately feeling very sick.

* * *

_**A/N Okay readers, I do update my stories and this one needs some time to update. It's taking a long time to set their first encounter. So, this **__**lover undercover**__** story isn't titled for nothing (If you know what I mean). Their past I will write them into 2 chapters because… I need stage feeling for the next chapter. I'll give you a spoiler.**_

Next chapter: The explanation behind the ring and the certificate also the clueless blonde agent.

_**See ya in next chapter! Check out my new story Moonlight Agency if you have time! Don't forget to put reviews. Reviews will bring me nothing but a total happiness. I'm happy and proud with my work everytime the review alert dings on my email.**_

_**-peaprince**_


	10. Shocking Past Revealed (part 2)

_One time in our life we make a mistake. The matter is how big the mistake? How our plan to counter attack it? Sometimes it's only a simple mistake that we can shrug it off and move on with our life, but then when this mistake is something bigger than that and somehow the matter has evolved until we can't call it a mistake anymore... Then at one point unnoticed by us the mistake has turned into an inevitable destiny, the part of our life._

* * *

Michiru, after several vasovagal episodes, she had regained control over her feelings. Whether her eyes had deceived her or she had gone insane... the married certificate she was holding right now was hers. It was hers because her name attached on it together with a name Tenoh Haruka as her partner. The aqua haired agent was sure it's the blonde's name since she'd remembered Haruka.

She had had married and she didn't have a clue about it herself. She didn't remember her own wedding! How ridiculous that one sounded.

Michiru shook her head as if she did that, the answers would've popped up in her head. The kiss... The only collection of memory she had because it was so unforgettable.

_She hadn't planned to share a kiss with a stranger she met few hours before on the side of street. They were like doing it in crazy way, the feel as she was a youth and 17 again. The difference, this time she did the kiss with sparks in her heart. She had fallen in love with a stranger, she didn't know why, only God knows how the formula works, she herself only the slave of her own emotion._

_"Haruka..." Michiru whispered the blonde's name. The kiss was so intense, both of them knew what the next would be._

_The blonde grinned, "It's okay, your place or mine?" Haruka asked._

_Although right now her brain was shut off and Michiru was only controlled by instinct, she managed to gesture a refusal with her head. "No, Haruka... I-I can't do it... in this state."_

_Hurt expression and dissappointment flashed on Haruka's gorgeous face. Michiru quickly continued._

_"I'm a traditional woman, I only do it with someone I marry..." The aqua haired agent bowed, she looked down, didn't want to see Haruka's eyes. Anyone would've been angry upon her statement or that was Michiru's guess. Instead, Haruka gently touched her shoulder._

_"Marry me then." Shoot the blonde directly._

_Michiru's head snapped up, her eyes went wide, "WHAT?"_

_"I repeat then..." The blonde went to her knees. "Will you marry me? Because I damn sure am in love with you."_

_Michiru should've known it was all the liquor speaking but she didn't care. Her heart had overrule her head. "Yes." Came the weak answer._

The rest of it were blank. How the wedding went on, how they got the rings...

"I'm fuck up..." Michiru murmured hopelessly.

After that, the agent took drastic action. She took quick shower, grabbed the marriage certificate, and put off Haruka's wedding ring from the blonde's finger. She had to take care this problem, she would annul the wedding with or without Haruka's consent. Because it was a mistake. Yes, that should've done quickly, first thing first for today.

Next, Michiru stormed out, leaving the still sleeping Haruka inside.

* * *

Michiru walked to her desk, she needed 3 pills to sober up and right now as her eyes ready to face the day, her mind wasn't. The suck part when you have an over watchful friend is they always state sometimes the most obvious things prohibited to say.

"How's last night?" Ami asked. Since her desk was next to Ami, Michiru unable to avoid the question.

Michiru shot her a glare, "Do not act like you don't know... you are as guilty as I am." The truth was, Michiru only wanted to share her unfortunate events.

"What did I do?" The bluenette genius asked back. The question earned rage from Michiru.

"You don't remember last night? Really? You have photographic memory ability!"

"Photographic memory is rigged whenever alcohol involved. In fact I don't remember at all, really. The only thing I know is I was drunk and it was terrible because this morning I woke up in the front of my own apartment door. Plus, some agents who had joined the party last night always smirking at me since this morning, no reason at all. I'm worried, what if I did inappropriate things when I drunk?"

_Oh yeah, she did. She did dare to force me playing truth and dare game._

Michiru sighed, she wanted to strangle the so innocent genius but decided to take care her first thing first. The annulment.

Ami tried to change the topic since she felt murderous aura from Michiru, "I heard there are some transferee today. They are from east branch."

"Why they do that? This place packed with too much people!" Michiru retorted.

"You don't seem in good mood today, Kaioh. I suggest you need time to rest and sober up."

"I'm 100 percents fine, trust me."

Ami's face showed she didn't believe a thing Michiru'd said. "Okay then."

Michiru glad the conversation's over, she gathered her things. She had booked an appointment with a friend. A lawyer to be exact. Luckily, even though Ami watched her leaving, she didn't ask and poke around too much with her business.

The aqua haired agent pressed the elevator down. Her fingers were tapping nervously on the wall, she felt like she needed to race with the time or something even worse would happening.

The ding elevator echoed, Michiru waited the door to open. She stepped inside then pushed the lobby level in one second.

"In hurry huh?" A voice asked her for conversation. Michiru rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this. "Yes..." Michiru replied briefly.

The aqua haired agent couldn't help but glanced a little to the person behind her. The first thing she noticed was the remarkable sandy blonde hair...

Michiru gasped, "OH MY GOD!"

Haruka was standing there, inside the elevator with her.

"What? You surprise me! What you're yelled at?!" Haruka jumped a little when Michiru suddenly yelled. The blonde was looking around, searching for the source of Michiru's suddenly outburst.

"Do-do you know me?" Michiru asked, pointing at herself.

Now Haruka's face turned from surprise to confuse, "... Do I know you somewhere?" The blonde replied.

The elevator opened, Haruka made her way out. Michiru saw Haruka was greeted by a guy with a jet black hair.

One answer and that cleared everything for Michiru. It was the same case as Ami, the damn liquor is substance to make a person suffers in temporary memory lost. Yes, is this good thing or bad thing? Michiru's mind worked hard to resolve the problem.

Good thing, it's obviously good thing. Because if the blonde didn't remember, everything will be just like nothing had happened. They were back as strangers and maybe there no need for annulment since the marriage perhaps didn't legally occur due to both of them were in out of their sane condition.

Haruka didn't remember. It was a good thing.

However, why did Michiru have this heavy feeling in her heart?

"Hi, Haruka. How's your day?" Mamoru smiled. He had known Haruka since the blonde had stationed on the east.

Haruka rubbed her temple, "Bad, hangover much."

"You have it hard… meet some chicks here?"

Haruka shot a glare to Mamoru as if the guy had asked an improper question. "No… but at least I had a good dream."

"Dream, huh?" Mamoru chuckled. "Don't tell me you are dreaming about screwing a Goddess…"

Haruka slap her partner's shoulder, "better! I married her! Now if you please shut the hell up…" Haruka frowned. She didn't remember the woman in her dream but one thing she recollected. A smell of ocean, and the woman in the elevator just smell the same.

The destiny had said otherwise. Michiru got Haruka worked in the same department, in the same floor. She couldn't help it but to cross path every day. The aqua haired agent didn't know why she always had this annoyed feeling every time Haruka showed up with cocky smiles on her face. Michiru wanted to punch her then kicked the blonde's ass.

That's why Michiru always gave the blonde cold shoulder while Haruka had no idea about what actually happened.

Michiru decided to get rid the evidence, whether the rings and the certificate. However as much as she wanted to, she ended up keeping them inside her desk drawer. She locked it in a small safe box so no one can see them.

* * *

**Present**

"What?" Haruka asked. She caught Michiru was staring at her. "Is there anything wrong?"

After an incident on the cruise ship, now they both on the way back to head quarter. A medic was working on Haruka's opened stitches.

"Nothing. Just thinking how really I hate you…" Michiru quickly replied.

"You said you don't hate me!"

"Okay, I really despise you." Michiru corrected her sentence.

Haruka huffed, this woman was unbelievable.

"Have you two done with your love bickering?" Mamoru cut the two before they went gun blazing with each other.

"BUTT OUT!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

Mamoru held his hands up, "I'm out, Rei… help me?" Mamoru turned to her only comrade. Now they were on the ship which heading back to HQ.

Rei then became Mamoru's life saver, she took both Haruka and Michiru's attention as she threw some pictures to them.

"Your holiday has been cut short. Our techs have succeeded breaking the international dealer's information. They even got the director's visualization." Rei pointed those pictures she just gave to them.

Haruka and Michiru each inspected the photos. "I know this man…" Haruka mumbled.

Michiru nodded, "me too… isn't this… Tanaka-san?"

Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances.

"I hope you both ready back as husband and wife tomorrow…" Rei winked, behind her Mamoru was smirking.

* * *

**A/N: The more revelation would be revealed in somewhere upcoming chapters. Thank you and stay tuned! Happy holiday! ^^**

**-peaprince**


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm sorry for the long update. Anyway, this chapter was written when I was high because of damn influenza pills, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling error here. Not that I write nicely when I'm sober anyway :P_

* * *

"Hongo Tanaka-san, 52. He works as consultant in the biggest company in Japan. _That_ company." Mamoru gestured with his fingers. Everybody in the room knew what company he talked about. Throwing a short smile, Mamoru continued with his presentation. "However, he has a very bizarre hobby. Now, I say bizarre here because it's very unusual activities."

"Mamoru, cut it short. We don't have much time to spend for your crap." Haruka cut off with annoyance. She wanted to act and complete the mission as fast as possible. There were various reason, but the point was, her argumentation with a certain aqua haired agent who sat across her seat had grown into pure infuriation.

"I am getting into point here, miss impatience..." Mamoru huffed, he moved to the next slide.

Everyone in the room gasped, Haruka almost fell from her chair. Mamoru felt satisifaction with the reaction.

"Is that what I think it is?" Michiru's eyes went wide.

"Yes." Mamoru pointed to the slide. On the monitor, there was a picture of middle aged woman wearing an old fashion red dress. The picture captured the woman as she was walking on the company area. The image was blur but the techs had succesfuly increasing the quality. Right now, the image was really clear for everyone. The woman was none other than Hongo Tanaka. A husband of Kaoru Tanaka and the head family also.

"Okay, I'll say it's creepy rather than bizarre," Rei commented.

"I haven't even arrived on the main course yet." The jet haired guy's smile grew wider.

Haruka shifted on her seat, she was trying to grasp any sense for the new information they got. "So, this man does cross dressing for what? You say it's a hobby? But I'll say it will be a perfect disguise to go under any police detection. Along this time, we always search for a man as the director's ally."

Mamoru nodded, Haruka perhaps was a jerk but the agent had a bright mind.

"So..." Michiru took over the conversation. Haruka didn't even look up to see her partner. The aqua haired agent neither need the attention anyway. "I would say we aren't the only one who do an undercover mission."

"You mean a cross dress mission." Rei corrected.

"But, Haruka does! or not..." Mamoru added. This earned a cold glare from the sandy blonde haired agent. Mamoru gulped nervously.

"What about his wife? Tanaka Kaoru?" Michiru asked, wanted to avert the topic.

"She's clean." Haruka answered in a heartbeat. This was the first time the blonde responded on Michiru during the entire meeting. Rei's expression turned to interested while Mamoru asked in curiousity, "How did you conclude that, Haruka?"

"I just know." Haruka shrugged.

"Oh, the gut feeling. I thought we couldn't believe 100 percents on that. In my opinion, there is a very high chance the woman is his accomplice. Tanaka Kaoru is perhaps holding an important role in this case." Michiru, being a reasonable person here. However, she couldn't help to feel irritated when Haruka was defending the woman. She knew the blonde had had a short encounter with the friendly woman on a charity party, but that was too much to become a base in telling she wasn't involved in these crimes.

"You mock my ability." Haruka stated in cold tone.

"I didn't. That was not ability, that was a guess and a very unprofessional one. I'd say we include this woman as our suspect list." Michiru's final tone was out. Mamoru and Rei, neither one of them dare to interrupt a cold war happened before them.

"Okay so... miss professional. Do what you want. You are very reliable anyway." With that, Haruka left the room.

Mamoru followed his best friend suit, Rei chose to stay with Michiru. Rei wondered, why did the aqua haired agent seem like on verge of spilling tears?

* * *

"So, everyone here has understood our mission? First we will find connection between Hongo Tanaka and the director and evidence. High possibility there is something inside Tanaka's residence. We will snuck in and find out. Rei had their routines here. Every Sunday Morning, Hongo Tanaka will go to the gym 2 blocks from here and Kaoru Tanaka would go shopping on town. I will follow Hongo to delay his journey to home, and Michiru will take care of Kaoru. Meanwhile, Haruka will get in and find something inside their house." Mamoru explained the detail for second time. They now had been setting up a meeting in garage home.

Michiru nodded and Haruka went to prepare the necessary equipment. Because Tanaka's family was considered an elite, their security system couldn't be underestimated. Rei watched the monitor. A camera had been set up around the Tanaka's so they could do surveillance. In the screen, a black sedan was pulled out and leaving the house. The husband had gone to the gym. Mamoru who was ready got out and follow the man's routine with his car. "Earth to Mars, I got him." Mamoru reported.

Rei grinned, "Roger."

Michiru found it odd with the codenames they were sharing. "What's with these codenames?"

"Oh, try something new, I guess. You will be neptune and Haruka will be Uranus."

The blonde huffed behind Rei, "How come you're the only one to get a cool one?"

"Oh, just matching a personality trait. Michiru is calm and elegant, just like a sea... well that's planet neptune for you. Meanwhile..." Rei glanced a moment to Haruka as if her eyes could go around inside her head. "You are fast and harsh... well, but gentle like a wind anyway... so, that planet uranus for you."

Michiru giggled, "Are you kidding me? Gentle? Her jerk level could _world shaking _everyone though..." Michiru said in sarcastic tone.

Haruka who wouldn't be defeated in a banter competition, retorted, "Well, someone's bitchiness level can _deeply submerged _everyone on the earth..."

Rei had had it enough. It was somehow tolerable few days ago, but today she couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! _EVIL BEGONE!(in Japan we can say it Rei's speciality. YOUMA TAISAN)_" Rei shouted, chasing away the remaining occupants inside the garage.

* * *

"This is Michi - I mean Neptune, I've spotted Tanaka Kaoru on the shopping mall. The jerk can continue. Over." Michiru reported her status. Haruka was listening to it rolled her eyes. "Nice try... I'll go in." The blonde agent gathered her equipment. She wore a jogging suit so anyone who would come across with her wouldn't grow suspicious on her.

"Be careful, report your status as soon you get in, okay?"

Haruka went out and immediately greeted by a nice weather outside. If only her mood as better as today's weather perhaps she could treat Rei and Mamoru more nicely. The blonde agent studied the neighborhood in Sunday morning. There was a newspaper boy passed by her track with his bicycle. She gave the boy a friendly smile and continued to jog to Tanaka's house. The house, scratch that, the mansion wasn't really far away from their place. From a far, it was a really big, nice, old mansion. There was nothing suspicious in it.

The blonde looked around for a moment. After checking and made sure there was no one in the area, she did a high jump to grab the fence and looped over it. Rei had taken care the surveillance camera, it would only show an usual view in pause. She landed successfuly on Tanaka's backyard, she would make a report after she had managed to get inside.

The house's safety security code was a standard device using in even normal neghborhood. Since, the security in area had already arranged strictly, seemed Tanaka had not had worry over their valuables inside. That made Haruka's job only got easier. But, Haruka felt this odd feeling again in her stomach. Something wasn't quite right about the house. It was too easy and incredibly lucky. The blonde shook her head, she hated to admit it, but Michiru was right. Her gut feeling wasn't exactly a precise tool to determine an outcome or prediction.

"This is Haruka." The blonde made a contact with Rei as a HQ. She disliked the codenames and went with the real name instead. This earned disapprovement groan from Rei across the line. "Yes, uranus. You make it inside. I assume you have about 60 minutes before both Tanakas arrive. Michiru and Mamoru are trying to distract them, so you will have longer time to do searching."

Haruka had known as much, however, looking the size of the house, she had no idea where to begin. Some place, no... some secret places inside this big mansion. It could be freaking everywhere.

Bedroom, she would start from there. Haruka had memorized the mansion's blue print, she knew the direction to the main chamber. It was on second floor. The blonde agent must go through stairs and long hallways before reaching a huge mahogany wooden door on the end of the corridor. Surely the door was locked or so she'd thought. Haruka surprised when she could easily turned the handle open. The family really had no security issues.

The blonde started with the desk, she opened every drawers and checked the contain. Mostly they were about documents, legal documents not illegal ones. Haruka cursed under her breath when there was a drawer who got locked. "I found it. They must be here..." Haruka muttered in excitement.

But it was stopped by a voice.

"Well, blondie... what a surprise to meet you again here." Said the voice owner. It was a woman and she held Haruka's back head as a gun point. Haruka reflexly put her hands on the air to show the person she was unarmed. "Again?" Haruka asked. Her voice was indeed familiar but she couldn't recall it.

"It hurts, we met yesterday and you forgot about me? No wonder Kaioh keeps calling you a short term memory bastard..."

The events that had happened on last night's cruise were flashing in her mind. Right, it was that lady killer. Lady K. "You..."

"Yup, me... wow, I did not expect our lovely reunion will be like this."

Haruka grinned, "I'm not surprise if you are the person behind all of this."

"Clever one here, ain't so bright..." K commented, Haruka could feel the woman was approaching her back. The blonde smelled a sweet fragrance as if the woman got closer. "Let me tell you one thing... we have the same objective here. My hire wants something inside that locked drawer... after that my business is done. or not." She whispered the last word in seductive voice on Haruka's ear. Haruka shuddered everytime the woman's breath got on her.

"Cute, are you scared?"

"Irritated, to be precise. I guess you won't tell me who your boss is?" On that kind of situation, Haruka was still trying to get advantage even a little. Anyone who'd hired this woman is someone who either the director's ally or his archenemy. Or perhaps a government.

"... If you ask me nicely."

Haruka had not expected the answer, "Define... nice?"

"Turn around." The voice only got more sultry every second. Haruka took the risk, if she was going to die, she would be seconds ago. She remained calm when the woman's scarred face greeted her.

"This is the first time you see me in a good light, right?"

"Yup, you are still gorgeous though." Haruka replied while smiling. "And I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you this time. Even if you are a woman." The blonde continued. She lied, actually she had no idea if she could punch a woman. She would try anyway.

"Interesting... now, shall we begin our dance?" K attacked first with a right hook. Haruka knew in the second that the woman was amazing with her hook. Part of her was respecting the woman since K had put away the gun to fight with her bare handed. Whatever history the woman had with her partner, Haruka didn't care. If Michiru can arrest her last time, then this time Haruka would make sure she was the one who done it.

Just about the blonde was going to counter attack, Rei's voice interrupted her. The static wave, made her jumped in surprise. She halted her movement and gestured to the woman before her to wait a moment. Lady K gaped in disbelief, how come this person was ignoring her?

"Haruka! - I mean, Uranus! Are you there?" There was urgency in Rei's voice, so Haruka wasted no time to reply. "I am. What's up? I swear I am in the middle of war right now."

"I think there's something wrong so, I check everyone's line in case there's trouble. I can't get a hold with Michiru. Her last report 20 minutes ago, she was with Tanaka Kaoru and the woman excused to lady's rest room. Michiru followed to check her inside. After that, the line went dead."

"Where's Mamoru?" Haruka asked in surprisingly calm voice. Rei was really over reacting, the signal maybe had gone bad or something in the rest room. But, Haruka felt a pit in her stomach, a foreign feeling. Fear? No... anxiety? Anyway she would finish this fast and got back to assist her partner. Annoying or not, Haruka preferred the aqua haired agent to be in piece. She wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt her partner. _Why's that?_

Her movements halted the moment she heard a soft metal click behind her. After that she could feel a cold feeling as a metal was hovering on her forehead. A gun.

"Haruka?" Rei called once again, the device was suddenly ripped off from Haruka's ear.

"My patience has run out, blondie. I'm afraid I will end our battle here, finish you with this." That meant her gun. Haruka gulped, now she was in deep trouble because of Rei was freaked out over someone who had not come out from restroom in twenty minutes.

"I can't let you do that, I love my brain very much..." Haruka was trying to improve her joke later, it was really pathetic.

"Is that your last words? Very well then." K smiled, she really loved the sound the second she pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

* * *

**A/N**: _Is that a cliffhanger? I guess not :P I prefer to call it a natural break._


	12. Chapter 12

**Important Author's Note:** _First of all I want to inform you guys that I am undergoing a hectic life right now. I am taking 2 majors in 2 colleges plus I am working part time as company writer. I cannot update regularly, I'm sorry really... I hope I have more spare time but I don't. I am surprised with abundant reviews telling me to update, it's really nice seriously, knowing that someone following and liking my stories. However, those are the problems... I am full of flaws, in this case... time is my flaw. A big flaw. This is an update for you, my lovely reader... I love you. Yes, in that way... ahahahahahahaha ^^_

* * *

Rei frantically went over all the frequencies to contact Haruka again, but it was useless. The line went dead. The only one who'd respond was only Mamoru. Rei cursed between her breath, she needed to do something. She had asked Mamoru to check on Michiru in his way back, meanwhile waiting for Mamoru's confirmation Rei had decided to go to Tanaka's house.

"Is there anyone in the house with her?" Rei wondered. The last update Haruka had given to her was something related with war. That only meant there were other parties inside the house and Haruka was forced to fight them. The raven haired agent hastily grabbed her red cap to hide her face. She needed it to pass the security footage that had been reactivated around the area. It would be inconvenience but she was stranger in neighborhood, no one would bother to greet her or anything.

"Damn!" Rei was dead on her track. She had successfully jumped over the wooden fences. She took a backyard where there was a small pool on the corner. The most unexpected was...

Rei recalled some methods to take over the situation. It was no use, the thing was staring on her like she was a dead meat. Rei shivered beneath her jacket. This would not be easy. She had to go over the thing to reach the kitchen door that located few feet away.

It barked... loudly. Rei jumped in surprise, her index finger was on her lips, gesturing the thing to shut up... of course it would not understand.

Rei hated a bulldog.

_Why don't the Tanakas keeping something cuter instead? Perhaps chihuahuas? No, they are as scary as the bulldogs..._

Actually she hated dogs in general, even the most harmless ones.

However her grave situation forced Rei to take a step back. _Damn you Haruka, if only you answer the damn call..._

Either running back or forward, both ways were suicidal.

_I am suicidal indeed._ With that, Rei charged forward.

* * *

Mamoru glanced around, examining the situation. This was going to be the third rest rooms. Rei hadn't go into the details before she hung up the communication. _Only God knows how many toilets inside this freaking huge mall..._

Mamoru looked up to the sign. He hated this. How big was his pride to walk into ladies lavatories? He had to stay strong, after all this was a very important mission.

_God, please let me be in piece after this._

Mamoru opened the door. It was the third time and he still felt like he was opening a forbidden door to narnia.

He closed his eyes... well, peeking a little. He had to check for Michiru, right?

He waited for screams and a woman yelled on him calling him a pervert... at least flying stilettos on his head. Because that was he had gotten in last rest room. The damn flying stiletto, not to mention a very sharp heel landed on his forehead. It was a miracle that his head still attached without a hole on it.

However, none came.

Mamoru opened his eyes, he was greeted with the mess inside. Broken glass, damage sinks, a little flood on the floor... the place seemed it had been crushed by crazy men with baseball bat or such.

"Michiru?" Mamoru called. He approached the farthest stall on the corner. He pushed the door open. It was empty. Mamoru sighed. The place was so far is the most suspicious and it was very likely the restroom where Michiru had had the last contact.

* * *

_That was a very close call…_

The shoot still echoed all over the room. The smoke which was evident coming out from the hot barrel in the assassin's hand slowly filled the empty space between both women in the room.

"I wished you show me a little flinch, blondie…" K smiled, she lowered her hand which handling the handgun.

"I thought I was dead seconds ago, but I see you aren't the type who kill people for free… I'm not in your list." Haruka shrugged. The blonde gave a nervous glance toward a small hole on the wall behind her. The bullet had passed through, missing her head completely. Haruka had decided to take a bet. She wasn't type for gamble, but she'd take a risk in this case. Her guess turned out to be right.

K noticed the glances, she proudly smirked. "I will charge my hire an extra fee for a dead blondie agent. It won't be cheap."

"Touche." Haruka commented. She held firm her posture, standing between the assassin and the exit. "What do you want here?"

K didn't give respond for Haruka's question, instead the woman made her way to the locked drawer. It was a simple wooden drawer. At least that was how it appeared to be.

"If you are so bright, you should've known by now." K reached out a set of picklocks set from her purse.

"You know I will not let you get away from here, right?"

"But you did blondie, remember the cruise? You are too cute to throw a punch." K winked full of tease. It only took her few seconds to open the lock. Haruka peeked curiously inside it.

Documents. The blonde agent wasn't certain if those are what she'd been searching for. One thing for clear was the documents are very important enough for someone hiring an assassin to fetch them.

Haruka reached out to grab them but the woman was faster. K caught Haruka's hand mid air while smiling. "Do not dare, blondie… these are mine."

Haruka chuckled, unamused. "Stop calling me that."

After that, Haruka jerked her hand away. She did second attempt with her other hand, however again this time K had slapped away faster. "I repeat in case you don't understand blondie… these are mine."

Haruka took a deep breath. This was gonna be a hell of fight.

"I repeat in case you can't hear it. Stop. Calling. Me. That…" Haruka retorted.

K smiled, they both exchanged stares for a moment. Each was waiting for other to make the first movement.

K launched hers first. She lunged over Haruka, pushed both of them away from the documents in matter. Next second, Haruka found herself struggling and rolling on the floor with the woman's assassin. She dodged the rain of punches and slaps. No, she had dodged them mostly.

Tired of being attacked, Haruka turned the table this time. She had managed to get the assassin pinned on the floor. It was the same situation like their previous encounter yesterday.

"Still unable to punch a lady?" K taunted the pissed off agent.

"You don't even want to know." Haruka answered between gritted teeth. Her tongue tasted metal, her lips bleed a little from the assassin's loose punches. "You are under arrest." Haruka continued. Her words again are being ignored, the assassin stared unimpressed to the space above Haruka's head.

"You can't arrest me, blondie."

"Say who? Your mother?"

"I am being serious here. The case is so much deeper than you want to know." K said.

"Yea, tell me more about that." Haruka huffed. The blonde agent wished she had brought along the handcuffs with her. But still, in this kind of compromise position, she could not let go one of her hand on the assassin. She needed an extra hand at least to arrest her.

While thinking all of that, Haruka heard footsteps outside the room. They were hasty and move rather loud inside the house.

Damn… Rei said the Tanaka's won't be home in hour…

"Just let me go, blondie. I'll help you take care whoever outside the room."

"No chance."

The door handle moved and it opened. Haruka watched as the door frame is pushed open and revealing the person behind it.

It was Rei. Haruka didn't have habit to pay attention to details on a person, but Rei's appearance looked like she had been through hell and back.

The raven haired agent's expression was full of surprise the moment she had caught a look on Haruka. As quick as that, the expression turned from shock into annoyed and disgusted.

"Really, Haruka? REALLY?!" Rei yelled while pointing at Haruka's direction. Now her expression mixed up with what was categorized as anger and betrayed.

"I went to check on your condition because the damn line suddenly dead. Here I felt very worried because perhaps I would've walked out here with your dead body! You didn't pick up your communication BECAUSE OF…THIS?!" Rei shouted while blushing.

"You making out with someone isn't my business… but really, you couldn't have picked the more right time than now…"

Haruka stared confusedly on Rei's direction. The blonde agent didn't get a single thing from what Rei's saying. She remembered that she could've used some extra hands now.

"Zip it Rei. Do you bring your handcuff with you?"

Rei was speechless for a precious second before answering. "Yes, I do but- oh no, I prefer my cuffs clean… not that it's dirty literally but…" Rei was babbling, she was panic.

"REI! I need your handcuff right now." Haruka repeated her words.

"Okay." Finally Rei answered in short. She reached out her backpack and gave Haruka the cuffs. "Who is this woman anyway?"

"I thought you are keep tab on the international wanted list…"

"That's Mamoru's job not mine." Rei watched Haruka securing the cuffs on the mysterious woman's wrists.

K was amused during the whole ordeals thing.

"She's Lady K."

For countless time in a day, Rei went into shock. "I heard her a lot from Michiru but I never had time to see her…"

"Good, you can now. Watch over her a sec, I'll grab some things in the drawer." Haruka revived from her position, leaving K only guarded by Rei's watchful eyes.

"I can't believe it." Haruka muttered. She went through some files in the document. "These are the craps an assassin like you are after?" Haruka asked to K. The reply was only a grin.

"They won't be useful in your hand… you aren't that smart anyway." K shrugged. There was a cling sound dropped on the floor, Haruka looked up. The assassin had been able to free from the handcuff. Rei took out her gun and aimed.

"Killing 2 agents is above my pay grade… I bet I'll see you soon?"

Immediately a huge amount of white smoke filled the room. Rei spotted the small device in assassin's hand but too late to react faster. She'd take the shoot if she got better aim.

"… leave it, she's gone. So does the document." Haruka told Rei.

"What will we do next?" Rei asked, taking back her handcuff on the floor. The problem had grown bigger and was almost out of hand.

"We locate Michiru… she's in big trouble." Haruka clenched her fist. Only few seconds she looked into the files, everything somehow had clicked together.

"What do you mean?"

Haruka bolted out from the room, there was nothing that could've been done in that place anymore. "I think that she is with the director right now."

Haruka didn't like the idea about Michiru getting trapped somewhere with the bastard who had done serious crimes. The blonde agent knew that Michiru was capable agent, hell… she even better than herself. However, her gut disliked all of this.

"She's better be safe."

* * *

The aqua haired agent assessed the situation she was in. Michiru grunted, she wasn't in best position right now. She looked up, her wrists were tied up with a rope above her head. The feet experienced the same thing with a duct tape. Those things were her source of the discomfort. Michiru sighed, it would've been gone different way if she had not followed Tanaka Kaoru.

"… _I hate it." Both, Kaoru and her were having conversation inside the ladies room. Kaoru was applying her makeup. The woman glanced at Michiru through the huge mirror at there._

"_I hate being stalked." Kaoru continued. She put back her makeup tools back inside her purse._

_Michiru gulped down, she'd been found out. She was sure she didn't make any careless move before. _

"_Kaoru-san, I - __"_

" _- Those guys think I am a rich woman also damsel in distress…" Kaoru said again._

_Michiru knew this woman wasn't talking about her. She asked carefully, "Are you in trouble?"_

_Kaoru huffed, the young housewife gave Michiru a hearty chuckle, "It's okay, everything's under control. They are just a bunch of idiot my husband has assigned for my protection…"_

_Bodyguard. Michiru thought. Hongo Tanaka was somehow under the circumstance where he'd under threats._

_Suddenly, Kaoru made a quick turn on her heels. Michiru saw it too, the reflection on the mirror. A huge bulky guy entered the restroom. Either he just blind ignoring the sign on the door or he'd come with motives._

"_Gimme a break! I just going to a restroom, leave me alone will you?!" Kaoru shouted, yelling toward the man with black suit. Michiru bet that the man was the bodyguard._

_However the man didn't show any gesture to stop his step. Michiru prepared for the worst, Kaoru's yelling only getting louder, talking about how she and her husband would fire the idiot man in front of her._

_Michiru leaped for action and hell broke loose._

The next thing she knew, she woke up in this dark room, got tied up like a kidnapped victim. Wait, she was a kidnapped victim.

Michiru rolled her eyes, she would never hoped for anyone's help… she would escape from here and searching for any clues about the offensive bodyguard.

The aqua haired agent noticed she was still had her shoes with her. She lifted her tied up feet on the air. It was hard to lift it until her feet was close with her head. She reached desperately and managed to pull off the heel. It turned out become a multifunction tiny knife.

"I love heels…" Michiru smiled in victory. She used the knife to cut off the rope. After she gained liberation back on her hands, she freed herself from the duct tape. Operation Houdini was a success.

"I wish I had a light with me…" Michiru examined the dark room, the only source of light was come from little duct ventilation few feet above her. It produced a dimmed light in the room.

Michiru took a deep breath, she would find a way to escape. But first, she needed to find out what was actually going on here.

Michiru looked at her finger where the fake wedding ring circling around it. The device had broken the time she threw a punch to the guy's nose, but it still worked for a tracker device. Haruka would find her location soon.

Haruka…

The sudden desire to see a certain blonde agent flooded her mid. She wondered if Haruka was doing okay. Of course she's okay, she isn't one who tied up and kidnapped by freaks. Michiru put a mental note.

She must've been gone crazy to feel the weird feeling. It was just a simple wedding ring to make all of past memories back haunting her. This wasn't the right time for it.

"I miss her…" Michiru whispered in sigh.

* * *

_**Next chapter is full blast action**_. _Review so I'll know whether you like it. I won't promise for fast update though._


	13. Chapter 13: You May Kiss the Bride

.

_I miss her._

Haruka geared up and accelerated her bike to the maximum speed. There must be something wrong with her head since she was thinking like that.

_I miss Michiru? That tempered woman who is more difficult to figure out than Einstein equation?_

Haruka smiled bitterly to herself. It was true that right now she felt a strange feeling clenching her heart. Haruka expected it as a fear but, the longing feeling is greater than that... She missed her. She missed her partner and Haruka needed to get Michiru back to her side.

_"Do you take this woman as your wife? In sickness and health? __I__n better and worse?"_

_"I do."_

* * *

Michiru now had a hand gun with her after she managed to take down one of the guards by using her tiny knife. She had figured out the building structure, and if the map she got was accurate, she currently in the lower ground of the building.

She needed to find a way up to get out from there.

The emergency alarm went on.

Quickly, the aqua haired detective moved past the corridor looking for an exit. She assumed that she hadn't completely knocked out the previous guard and he was perhaps the one who pulled the alarm.

Some men dressed in black suit responded immediately. They had their gun ready and spread out inside the building.

Michiru hid herself in narrow storage, she could hear them yelling at each other about the possible intruder. She surprised when actually those men didn't looking for her.

"We are attacked, everyone go to the main floor!"

"How many are they?"

"The report says one person."

"Are you kidding me? There is no way someone has passed our tight security alone."

"Apparently this guy has gone 007 style with his bikes, banging through the glass window and shooting an automatic gun single-handedly like a crazy man. Anyway, grab your gun ready!"

Michiru stifled a gasp, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It was impossible.

She looked down to her broken ring that functioning as tracker device. Haruka had the other one so they would know each other's position.

"Really, Haruka... you never have a plan, do you?" Michiru muttered.

* * *

"Fuck," Haruka cursed when she had run out bullets. She should've packed more before going rambo into this. Never mind how she had to write a report about this solo rescue action to her boss.

Haruka looked up, knew she was being surrounded already.

"Hands on the air! NOW!" One of man in black suit shouted. There were 7 of them, all with their gun aimed for Haruka.

The blonde detective raised an eyebrow not her hands. "I don't want trouble... look, I knocked your front door politely but your men didn't give me permission to enter. I'm only looking for my friend here."

Her words were futile since they were still aiming on her. "HANDS UP!"

"Gee... okay,"

At first Haruka slowly lifted her hand. In next millisecond, she threw her body to the ground pulling her spare gun out. Another second and the men were down one by one with a tranquilizer bullet on each knee.

"Wha-" The man in charge was still surprise when his subordinates were taken down in a flash. Now, He had been left alone.

"I will get my hands up if you still want it..." Haruka smiled. However the smile wasn't for the man, it was for the person behind him.

A loud thump heard from behind his back as the last man went down, crashing hardly to the floor. The figure revealed as an aqua haired woman Haruka was searching for.

"I don't know you can do all of this." Michiru commented matter of fact. There were more than 10 guards lying unconscious and Michiru hadn't counted the men outside.

"Neither do I." Haruka replied. "I watched the move from a movie, and it works well." The blonde detective didn't take her eyes off from Michiru. Michiru did the same.

"You no need to go this far for me." Michiru said.

"Do not misunderstand me, I do this for myself."

Michiru puzzled hearing Haruka's answer.

"I thought my heart would've stopped or bursted out from my chest if I didn't get to see you soon."

Michiru's lips hung opened, didn't know how to react.

"I'm saying this literally." Haruka reached for Michiru's hand. The blonde detective placed Michiru's palm against her chest, the area where her heart was beating.

Michiru's eyes went wide, she realized that Haruka had been telling her the truth. Even now, she could feel it... Haruka's heart was beating like crazy rhythm.

_"How about you? Do you accept this woman as your wife as well? In sick -"_

_"Sickness and health yes better and worse yes... really pope, can we skip that part and go to the part where I vow to love this woman with all of my heart?"_

_"You are rude. Well, brat... do you love her?"_

_"I dare say I really do."_

_"You may kiss the bride."_

Like a de ja vu, Haruka felt it again. The familiar warm moisten lips on her lips. The scent of ocean breeze and lovely curls aqua marine strands enveloped her affectionately. Haruka remembered. She remembered the only woman who had snatched her heart in only one night.

The blonde felt wet liquid trickled down on to her face. She saw Michiru had cried.

"Michi, I - "

Haruka wanted to tell her that she remembered. She remembered that night. However, Michiru didn't need words or verbal explanation from the blonde detective. Michiru shut Haruka's lips with her own once again. This time it went longer and deeper.

Michiru noticed how their situation they were in right now and decided to break the kiss for both's sake. Haruka was still grasping the air after that so intense kiss.

Then Michiru who had overcome her tears talked to Haruka with sweet dearly voice.

"Now you've regained your memories back... May I punch your face for being an asshole?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short, but I just want to deliver the moment when they both admit their love for each other. Anyway, I've put my E-**mail** address in my profile. For you who want to ask me anything and unable to do it through PM, send me an E-mail wherever whenever... I'll get back to you ASAP! _**REVIEWS!**_ So I know my love is requited :P No, this is not the end yet~


End file.
